Key Blade
by animelover56348
Summary: Kairi is a 17 year old high school student. Orphaned and adopted by the dean of the school she leads a content yet sad life. All changes however when a Train Heartnet enrolls in her school. TrainxOC NOTE:NOT A CROSSOVER NO KAIRI!Just has SOME KH themes!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

**Damp footsteps echoed through the alleys. No sound could be heard in the blistering streets of London, except the whoosh of bullets passing through the air and the clang of a blade on what was marble skin. As a stranger walked on the streets at this late hour, she didn't really see anything. But should she had looked a little closer she would've seen the glint of fierce gold and seemingly cat like eyes beside blue, silvers deciding on whether or not the new visitor was a****threat. The passing visitors' instincts would've immediately kicked in telling her to start running easily sensing the danger. However her thoughts of escape would have been a pointless. For she would have been held, mesmerized by the eyes piercing through her making her spellbound and unable to move. Yet should the visitor had blinked, the eyes would have vanished with speed that was un-human…but that was if the visitor had only looked a little bit closer.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Kairi

I stared at the glistening moon as I sat on the dorms roof and watched its ivory light glisten on the campus gazing at it my mind quickly slipping deep into thought. Something was going to happen soon, very soon. Something that was important. "Come on Kairi," I whispered to myself, and leapt down from the roof onto my balcony hoping I didn't wake up Amber. As I peered into the room I looked at the redhead silently sleeping. While preparing myself for bed, I regrettably looked at the clock and read three a.m. With a sigh of dread I slipped into bed and prepared for another sleepless night.

At school I turned away from the annoying voice of one of my best friends. "Kairi!" whispered Stephanie from her desk trying to wake me up to pay attention in our Algebra class. I slowly opened my eyes and unwillingly looked at her. "Wake up you idiot!" She said annoyed as I leisurely sat up and unconsciously let out a loud yawn, wincing as I heard the screech of Ms. Creed.

"Ms. Lost," she screeched. I stared at her sleepily, no emotion portraying from my eyes as I flashed back to the memory of how I had gotten that last name. Yes, Lost was my last name. It had been given to me by the dean who ran the school. The day he'd found me sitting against a brick wall on the side of a street in my dirty, tattered clothes. That day I could remember clearly, as the day a man with a kind face took me in, his words echoing in my head.

"**Are you ok?" I didn't answer just kept my head down. **

**"What's your name?" Still I didn't answer silently pleading for him to just leave me alone. Then he bent down to see my face, his dark brown hair going into his eyes. He was in his mid twenty's it looked like, still young but old enough to know some things I suppose. I tensed instinctively my senses going off as he touched my shoulder, quickly removing his hand at my reaction. "I'm not going to hurt you. Can you just tell me your name? I looked up at him and saw the actual sincerity in his eyes. I could tell when people were lying and he wasn't.**

"**K...Kairi" Came the whisper of my voice. **

"**Kairi," he repeated then smiled. "That's a beautiful name. Would you like to come with me Kairi?" I stared at him warily, trying to detect any secret wishes that he wanted with a 9 year old. "You don't have to come close to me and I won't touch you! I promise!" He said waving his hands dismissively before holding out his pinky. I looked at it questionably. He then hooked my pinky with his and gave me another one of his sincere smiles. "Promise! "**

**What's your last name?" he said after a while of me walking a ways next to him. **

"**I don't have one," I said in a monotone voice.**

"**Well that won't do now will it. Let's see…how about…Lost?" he asked looking at me with hopeful eyes. Eyes I hadn't had in a long time.**

"**Lost, Kairi Lost?" I repeated sounding out the name. "I like that," I said giving a faint, but genuine smile as we continued down the road. The smile never leaving my face as the young man continued rambling on about middle names and other things that no one else had ever cared about. **

"Will you please answer problem five of your homework." Ms. Creed snapped as she shot me back into reality. I reluctantly stood up and walked to the board. Giving another short yawn, and stretching as I started on the problem. "Now I want you to work ou-." but, I never really gave her the chance to finish considering I was walking back to my desk. "Oh, well that's correct Ms. Lost. You may take your seat," said an annoyed Mrs. Creed, trying to seem like she had told me I was dismissed, and not look like the fool whose student was already laying her head back down on her desk. I couldn't help but smile as I saw Danielle's smirk disappear from her face and be replaced with sheer jealousy and disappointment at the fact that, well id don't know. That I was me I guess?

"Nice one!" whispered Stephanie a smirk appearing on her face happy that I had made little dumb, Ms. Popular angry. School had never really been a big thing. All the classes were easy and it was no problem to make straight A`s, at least for me anyway, considering Stephanie was always saying how hard school is. I chuckled quietly and sleepily at the thought.

In no time it was lunch hour and I drowsily opened my locker. I was getting my stuff for lunch when I was given the wonderful gift of nearly having a heart-a-tack as Alice came up behind me.

"Have you seen the new kid?" she nearly shouted.

"No, what's wrong with him?" I asked sleepily still mad that I hadn't gotten my full nap in 4th period.

"The problem is he's gorgeous!" she said eagerly. "He's a traveler ands supposed to have been like everywhere! You just gotta see`m!" she wined pulling on my arm trying to get me to hurry up. As we walked to lunch I was again deep in thought about the "something" that was coming. 'There's just something wrong with it,' I told myself within the privacy of my mind. 'I can't tell what it is, if it's good or bad. Nothing! Though one thing's for sure its clo-'

"Kairi are you listening to me?" Alice said crossing her arms.

"Huh? Oh, no not really," I said bluntly but truthfully. I hated telling lies (even though I was supposedly good at it) I just considered a waste of time and energy both things that were valuable to me. "Well I'll see you at the table." she said rushing off to her boyfriend Matt. As I entered the cafeteria I was surprised to see every girl looking in one direction. Hungrily I walked to the food counter grabbing whatever seemed good continuing to ignore their gaze. When I got my lunch I sat down and went back into thought. Though it didn't last long because of all the "isn't he gorgeous"'s. I got so fed up I finally looked up to see what the guy looked like for every girl to have to be so damn dramatic about it.

They weren't being dramatic.

He had a strange yet mesmerizing look and I could tell why none of the girls could look away. Brown spiky hair draped around his head in an unnatural way sticking out all over the place. He was pale and had a skin tone that suggested that he went outside when it was most likely dark or twilight. He wore dark black jeans with a loose white t-shirt that portrayed his muscles, possibly unintentionally, perfectly. I thought I saw a black mark sticking out on his skin just below his left shoulder, but with a shift of his shirt it was instantly gone and I just dismissed it for later. But he had a touch of unordinary to his outfit as well. He wore a tiny gold bell around his neck that was held with a thick red string. For some reason it gave him a playful but, dangerous appeal. Even though he was strange already, nothing shocked me more then when I saw his eyes. They were a bright gold that seemed to pierce right through me. I wondered why it seemed so easy to see his eyes when he had been looking down. It took me a minute to register that he had indeed not been staring down; in fact, he had been staring at me. Apparently it seemed before I had even looked up. But it was the fact that I couldn't take my eyes off of his, even if I had wanted to, that unnerved me. He held me in place spellbound by his piercing, beautiful eyes that once truly thought about were almost cat like. Then he looked away. As if realizing he was captivating me? I looked down at my tray shyly re-thinking what had just happened. I felt a quiet sense of achievement though, as to how I still had managed to notice his facial expression. That it had looked like he was deciding or studying something. Like he was trying to mask his shock with a face of composure… like he couldn't believe what he was seeing? I quietly prayed that I hadn't had something embarrassing on me.

Suddenly the bell rang. Making me jump so badly that I literally fell out of my seat, and flat onto my butt. A burst of laughter came from behind me as I got up to see Amber, Stephanie, and Alice behind me close to tears from their laughter. "Are you ok?" stammered Amber desperately trying to hold in the laughter.

"Did you break anything." roared Alice making them loose what little control they had had. I glared at them, knowing it sadly wouldn't reach my eyes though, and tried to walk away but, they were never far behind still laughing their heads off. Throughout the rest of the day I thought of the strange phenomenon that had occurred during lunch. Though it didn't faze me from thinking of the "something" that held and refused to let go of my thoughts.

That night as I sat on the roof staring at the beautiful moon, and not for the first time, I thought about why I was there exactly. Why I was the only one sitting on the roof? The only one to ever look up from the ground to stare at the sky, the moon, and the constellations that surrounded it? It was amazing to me how strange I was. I couldn't even try to fall asleep till at least after 12. I thought about all of my questions and tried to clear them from my mind. Seriously I was going to give myself a migraine. I leapt from the roof onto the balcony and slowly walked into the room. I looked over to see Amber sleeping, of course, and went into the bathroom to take a long, hot shower. Allowing the hot water to stream across my body and give warmth to my veins. As I got out the shower I wrapped the towel around me and stared at my reflection in the mirror (not in a conceited way). My wavy dark chocolate brown hair going just a bit past my shoulders almost to my mid back, my skin tone a pale naturally tanned golden honey hue, and my weird brown eyes that contained blue specks in the iris near the pupil. People often asked me about my eyes, like I actually knew why they were so weird, or even where they came from for that matter. I could only guess what I was and so far I had come up with about 2 definintes and those were white and black. They were only guesses though, but they were the strongest two I had. When I was ready for bed I looked at the clock routinely though not really caring what it read. I went to the balcony one last time before my drowsiness finally began to creep over me, but as I turned to go back into my room I saw something out of the corner of my eye, though I was too lazy and tired to look at what it was. I slipped into bed and immediately closed my eyes. Letting my mind wander, but I couldn't help think that it had been the scorching, golden eyes on the roof beside mine that I had seen.

"Class," said Mrs. Creed. "This is our new student Mr. Train Heartnet." She boomed. Though I only later learned what she had said since I was fast asleep snoring softly unaware.

"Kairi!" whispered Stephanie excitement ringing in her voice. This time though I really didn't feel like listening and kept my eyes shut mouth slightly open and breathing softly. I had failed to listento my IPod last night resulting in haunting nightmares, ones which hadn't exactly put me in a pleasant mood. "Kaory," moaned Stephanie desperately wanting my attention. "Keeri" I let out a little growl at the sound of my name being mispronounced every way possible. It was KAIRI (K-I-R-EE)! I mean yah it was spelled differently, but was it really that hard to get? "Hmm," I unwillingly replied with a grunt.

"Please wake up, and look behind you!" she urged. Still half asleep I slowly tilted my head in the direction she gestured. At first I only saw that Danielle had moved from the front row to the back. Normally I would've wondered why Stephanie sounded so happy at the fact that our rival was behind us. However my sleep deprived brain made my head just turn back to her and stare sleepily yet questioningly at her, gently closing my eyes again happily slowly slipping back into my sleep. I mean don't get me wrong! I have no problem keeping awake in all the rest of my classes! But you try to listen to a screechy voice talk about the same thing over and over again, and then tell me you don't pop your head up once in a while almost falling asleep! I'm just not as courteous I'm afraid and don't show much grace and concealment. Considering as soon as I sit down I'm out like a light. Though once again I was kept from it, this time though the call wasn't for me.

"Mr. Heartnet!" screeched Mrs. Creed. My eyes instinctively opened thinking it was I who she was yelling at. Yet when I glanced up expectantly to see her, she wasn't there. I raised my head cringing from the bright lights that met my eyes. Still I slowly turned around to see who she was bellowing at, since it couldn't believe someone else could have fallen asleep! I mean they all left me to get in trouble for that one! My eyes widened as I saw the victim of Mrs. Creed. He was laying on his Kris-crossed arms drool slowly coming out of his mouth ibn a way that somehow managed to be cute (go figure). It gave him the appearance of a 4 year old taking a nap. I saw him twitch a little when I giggled (not in that overly girly way though) as I thought of the analogy. He wore what looked like the same dark jeans but had on a yellow shirt this time. Unintentionally of course I realized instantly how the yellow was a good contrast to his looks. "Mr. Heartnet!" She bellowed again even louder than the last time. I could clearly make out her annoyed face, seeing how I was the one she usually directed it to. Slowly he began to open his eyes the golden specs breaking through the eyelashes. As he lifted his head up letting out a big childish yawn.

"Huh, oh hey Ms. Creed, what are you doing back here?" he questioned her with a confused look on his beautiful face, "shouldn't you be teaching the class?" I could see even the old hag was stunned by how flawless he seemed, but at his words fury shook her to the point where that vain on her neck began to pulse. Still I was mesmerized by the angelic voice that had come from his mouth. Well angelic in the innocent, but still knew he had been sleeping in class but didn't care kinda way…so it was pretty angelic to me!

"Indeed I should Mr. Heartnet!" Geesh she was turning red. "Yet that's very hard to do when your students are sleeping." She glared down at him. It seemed like an eternity that they stood there, neither moving a muscle. Train staring up impassively and Ms. Creed with a disapproving glare.

"Ms. Creed," piped up Danielle twirling her hair in what was supposed to be a flirty way, "surely since it is his first day in this class, you can let him off with a warning." She said casting a hopeful glance at Train, who looked as if he hadn't even heard her. We all were still staring at what looked like the two new rivals.

"Come on Ms. C cut me some slack." He said innocently. At that I mentally banged my hand on my head, closing my eyes I let an exasperated sigh escape my lips and prepared my ears for the yelling that I knew was about to come. Everyone knew never to call her Ms. C. She hated it and said it was disrespectful not to pronounce her full last name. I waited for the yelling to come but, when I saw Ms. Creed open her mouth I couldn't control the pissed off, but mostly just annoyed feeling. I was so sick of Ms. Creed's crap, of her yelling at everyone like she actually controlled somebody. I mean if she didn't want people falling asleep, then maybe she shouldn't be so damn boring! Besides anyone who knew her new she was just picking on the new student just like she always did.

"Ms. Creed?" I said my eyes now halfway closed still annoyed, head propped up on my hand. "Can you just give him a warning so we could get back to class?" "And my nap," I added under my breath. Ms. Creed looked shocked at the fact that someone had said that and to her if anything. Until she saw that it had come from me, and I added a quick "please," as she began to glare at me. I just looked away innocently as if I hadn't really said anything wrong. Though out the corner of my eye I could've sworn that I saw Train, now prompt up on his hand as well, give a curious cat like grin as if he had been waiting to see what I would do. Ms. Creed turned back to Train.

"Very well Mr. Heartnet," I could see the annoyance flash in her eyes "I will give you a warning this time, but try not to follow your misbehaving classmates. Especially ones who don't care about their education, or their life for that matter." She said matter-of-factly as she cast a hateful glance at me, but when she turned to go back to the board I just rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at her. It wasn't hard to see though that Daniels was furious which I inwardly chuckled at. I had been the one to save Train, not her… boo hoo it's not like I had tried to. But as soon as Ms. Creed started talking it wasn't long before I, once again was falling back asleep."Don't worry she's a secret genius. Heh heh," I heard Stephanie say with a nervous laugh. But to whom I could only guess as sleep finally consumed me.

At lunch everyone was talking about what had happened in Ms. Creed's room. Yet it didn't really bother me even if everyone was talking about me as well.

"Kairi," said Alice sitting across from me, a sudden warning tone in her voice.

"Hello," said a squeaky little voice behind me. I turned around bored to see Danielle glaring at me. Her red hair pulled into a pony tail.

"I just wanted to tell you to back off!" she said suddenly dropping the usual fake innocent act. I looked at her inquisitively. "Don't play stupid little orphan!" She spat. My eyes turned to instant death glares. I glanced at Alice and she nodded her head. We had all made an agreement when we had first come together as friends. We would never interfere in someone else's fight unless wanted. It was a strange pack but, we knew that we wouldn't always be standing right beside each other. That we needed to be able to defend ourselves, so I knew Alice wouldn't interfere.

"I don't know what you mean?" I said calmly closing my eyes bordely yet annoyed. Being called what I used to be didn't upset me in the least. It was the fact that she had no idea who I was and what that word meant to me that pissed me off. Still Danielle was anything **but** a threat to me and I just kept pushing the urge to spring on her away.

"Fine, listen closely then little Annie, Train is mine and if you can't understand that then I understand why your parents abandoned you." I shouldn't have opened my eyes to look at her because it the disgusting smirk on her face that did it. Anger flared through me and I was up in a flash looking Daniel dead in the eyes. She gave a little start at how fast I had moved and for some reason it only made me angrier.

"If you don't want that stupid little smirk wiped off of your face, then I would walk away now!" I growled. I looked at her envisioning myself strangling that scrawny little neck of hers struggling to keep it a vision and not reality. Behind me I heard Alice shift uncomfortably in her seat. She had told me once that when I was angry my eyes were well…scary. When we had had one of our big fights, I couldn't remember what about, but she said that when she had looked into my eyes a you could almost see an energy there that was very abnormal. Like there was some powerful force there that wasn't me, but wanting, waiting for it to be set free. I tried to hold this back, but knew that it was still clearly visible especially when it was being fuelled by my steadily increasing anger. As she stood there I began to let the anger flow out of me, to blow the fire out till it was only the size of a candle. But a candle can still be knocked over and set the whole place on fire. "Let's just get this straight. I'm not AFTER anybody, and secondly if I was interested in someone then do you think that I need your permission! Besides I hardly think you can claim a guy you've never even talked to, so go sit down and keep being your mouth shut and AWAY from me! Capeesh?" She cowered in front of me before mustering enough courage, and what was left of her pride, and finally gave one last glare at me before slickening away. I slowly sat down with an exhausted sigh as I looked at the praising Alice reassuring me it wasn't worth it. I had absolutely ZERO enemies in this school but for her. But boy could she wear a person out. When I looked around everyone was talking amongst their selves. However I still had the feeling that someone was watching me, but I shrugged it off and listened to Alice tell me how it looked like Danielle was about to faint. I smiled with every detail and laughed when Stephanie and Amber came over and showed me what Daniels face looked like, even receiving a couple of praises from friends passing by. Yet while we were laughing I caught the eyes of Train staring at me with an interesting, confused, and what might've been a pleased smirk on his face? But as I began to fall into his hypnotic eyes of gold again he looked down at his plate, though the grin never really left his face.

The week passed by slowly but normally. Until that Thursday night as I was sitting on the roof I felt that something was calling me. Telling me to come and greet whatever it was that wanted me. So I answered its call by going to get my shoes and putting my iPod in my jacket pocket.

Walking up to my old orphanage I couldn't contain my shudder. I had no idea why I always came back to this place, a place I hated with every fiber of my being. I didn't hate anything on this planet; I even disliked the word hate. But I hated this place, this place that I had spent my life until the age of 9. I remembered the warrants and everything that had happened to me in this place. Picking and beating on me because I wouldn't do what they told me to do, and because I protected the litterer ones. I remembered everything about this horrible place even if I didn't want to, my dreams (or better called nightmares) made sure of that. With a last impassive glance I began walking back realizing how late it was.

The sky was pitch black, the street lamps casting an eerie glow on its surrounding areas, and the night air was cold on my skin. I started to quicken my pace as I felt the hairs on the back of neck raise. At that moment I knew something was going to happen. That it was the something I had been feeling? That it would inevitably change my life. Well safe to say I'm no physic! Because right then and there, as I was passing an ally, something appeared from behind me and I turned around to face it. Its body was as a shadow that seemed to ripple and shift with every move, gray and black with the outline of a man. It barred its needle sized teeth as it turned its head to the side seeming to look for something. Yet the worst part was the yellow hollow eyes. They stood empty, bright, pupiless and thirsting for blood. It reminded me of a rabies dog and luckily it had its back turned from me and hadn't seen me yet. My breath hitched in my throat as I turned and began to run for dear life. When a gentle hand pressed against my mouth, a faint jingling of a bell sounding in my ears, and pulled me into the dark ally. "Don't make a sound!" urged the stern, but concerned voice. It sounded so familiar that some of the breath from my scream had gently come out leaving me only with fear in my throat. As I heard the creature slowly walking by the ally I suddenly realized whose voice it was, but he felt me tense and knew I had realized, gently pressing me against him to keep me from speaking only proving me right. It took me everything I had left to resist from breathing in his scent. He smelled like fudge brownies and milk which was a strange but wonderful seemingly combination. 'Do I love strange things or what' I thought with a roll of my eyes as I continued to take little silent, unnoticeable breaths of his scent. Only as the creature seemed to get farther and farther away from us did he loosen his grip over my mouth. I felt an annoying blush creep over my cheeks from being so close to him for so long yet right then and there, after what I had just seen, there was no way in heaven or hell I was leaving him for a moment.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Kairi

"Train," I whispered against his hand as the slowly reseeding footsteps became nonexistent. I looked up at him with questioning eyes and it seemed like he was ignoring me until he looked at me. "Not here." He said, but what he did made this whole night even more into a dream. He gently closed his eyes as if he were concentrating on something. When he opened them they were a bright and glowing more than usual. Glistening with strength and power, and I could felt this sudden weight on me, this force of pressure. Only, though it was light, it gave me a sense that this wasn't even an ounce of what it could be. However he never gave me a chance to study the eyes as he pulled me even closer to him and leapt into the sky, about 30 feet into the air passing the roof by a couple of feet, landing on the roof above us with a gracefulness that reminded me of a cat. Sadly that was all my poor mind could take and I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness.

"Kairi!" whispered an urgent voice I instantly recognized, but I didn't want to open my eyes. I knew this couldn't be real so I kept my eyes shut waiting for my alarm clock to go off or for Mrs. Creed to yell at me. Nothing was happening. Slowly I opened my eyes and saw that Train was staring at me, concern covering his face. Once I realized how close his face was to mine I felt the heat rise in my cheeks instantly. I started to sit up as he pulled back and realized that what I had seen before was true. We were indeed on the roof of a building.

"Are you alright?" he said concern still written on his face.

"I'm fine." I lied. I could still feel my head spinning, but at least my face was cooling off. "Train what was that thing, where are we, how did you do that with your eyes earlier, what was that force?" He gently placed his hand over my mouth and sighed stopping the flood of questions that were coming out of my mouth. The scent and feel of his skin on my face sent tingles to my senses even if I couldn't explain the smell. "I'll explain everything, but we need to get you home fir-."

"Yah right!" I yelled making him jump from shock at my sudden outburst releasing my mouth. "You're going to tell me everything right now!" I fumed. I wasn't about to be one of those gullible girls in the movies who believed everything, never learned anything, and always ended up the first to be killed off. He looked at me and seemed to be considering something. "I'm really good at telling liars too," I growled. This seemed to please him for some strange reason and it only made me more uncomfortable.

"Well then," he puffed out his cheeks in a seemingly playful manner as if annoyed at being told what to do, "where should I begin?" he asked in a clearly tired voice as he closed his eyes.

"Begin at the beginning." I said in an "obviously" kind of tone, but the sarcasm vanished when I saw Trains eyes suddenly open wide fearfully looking past me. I turned my head to look behind me and saw what Train was looking at.

"Why hello Train, dear. How lovely it is to see you again." peeped up a small, but confident voice. Her body was covered in a dark, black coat and a long hood kept her face in shadow, though it didn't cover up the long bright blonde hair from peeking out."Number eleven," He said with an edge in his voice. I turned back to Train as I could clearly hear the uneasiness in it. Which made me wonder who this women was to make Train this nervous, but then he took a glance at me that told me what he was feeling right now. It wasn't that he was scared for himself, but that he was worried about me. It took all I had left in me not to blush or get mad at the thought that he thought I couldn't protect myself.

"And who might this be Train?" piped up the high pitched voice again. I forced my eyes away from Trains and turned to look at the girl once again, but as soon as I turned to look at her I jumped, she was in my face her hood down and staring at me with bright blue eyes. "Who are you?" she asked.

"She's not important." Train said coolly before I could answer. Even though I could clearly tell it was a bluff that didn't stop the hurt feeling from reaching my eyes.

"Oh, Train you hurt her feelings." said the strange girl looking at my face. I could hear the teasing tone in her voice.

"Leave her out of this!" Train urged on.

"And just who is SHE?" she asked with a curious tone but the edge was clear in it. It almost sounded as if she were…jealous? She waited for Train to reply, none coming from him she sighed and seemed to give up, but I could still see that she was ticked that he hadn't answered her. "Huh, well I guess I better get on with it then. Since Train here seems to be getting impatient and doesn't want to answer MY questions." She giggled turning from me to Train. The playfulness dropped from her face suddenly becoming all business. "Number 13!" The sudden seriousness in her voice sent chills down my spine. "Otherwise known as Black Cat, you are here by ordered to return to Organization 13 and except the penalty for your betrayal!" I looked away from her to Train his beautiful face set with seriousness like a clay mask.

"And if I refuse?" he said with a monotone voice.

"Well," she said bringing back a sense of optimism. "They did say bring you back no matter what. So I guess I will just have to force you to come back Train dear, but I really don't want to have to do that." She puffed out her cheeks like a pouting child. I began to get dizzy again from all that was going on. My mind was about to give up and rest from this nightmare, but I kept my eyes open letting the fear of not knowing what was happening flow threw me keeping me conscious. Suddenly I saw Train stand up pulling out something from the side of his leg. At the same time I could see the girl pull out a sword, or what looked like more of a katana, and bring it out to rest on her shoulders. "Are you sure you want to do this Train. This is your last chance." she said closing her eyes at the same time as Train. Nothing but silence filled the air. "Then I guess it can't be helped," she sighed, and with that he opened his eyes to reveal the golden irises glowing with the same force as before. Though he wasn't the only one, for the girls eyes were open to reveal blue blazing eyes filled with power and what might've even been a hint of doubt? Then it hit me, and instantly knew that it was the same force as before. Only this was unmistakably heavier, yet somehow I was able to keep standing, even with the weight, and find it manageable. That's when I looked up and saw the girl was glaring at me.

"You shouldn't be able to stand with our auras like that, you shouldn't even be conscious." she let out coolly. I couldn't understand what she was talking about, but I didn't get the chance to ask. For right then, as if it couldn't get any worse, something grabbed my hair. It took me a minute to realize what the feelings that were seeping into me were. Sorrow, hate, anger, all the worst feelings that could posses a human were being pooled into me giving me an instant sense of hopelessness. No happiness, no joy, just the bad feelings.

I painfully turned my head up to see what type of creature was holding me and all those type of feelings though quickly regretted it. It was the same creature from before only more bloodcurdling because of how close it was and the feelings it was pouring into me. I felt the scream building up in the back of my throat but, nothing was coming out. I looked over and saw that Train had already started fighting. Even though they appeared to be equally matched I could see that Train had an upper hand. The clash of the metallic sounding weapons leaving ringing echoes in my ear, and my head began to develop a dull ache from my eyes trying to keep up with their in-human speed. I was jerked back to my predicament when the creature started pulling on my hair again and I unwillingly detached my eyes from the battle coming back into reality to see what was going on. It was starting to drag me towards the edge of the roof with a pace that was slow but, seemed to be its top speed. At that I finally found the scream I had been holding down and let it out with anger, pain, and the full intention of being noticed. I saw Trains eyes stray away from the battle and drift over to me.

"Pay attention Train dear!" the girl said with a horrible giggle of ecstasy from the battle. He quickly, albeit unwillingly, averted his eyes back to the fight as the girl lashed forward. Slowly I could feel the creature slowing down its pace, but that only meant that we were probably even closer to the ledge now. I didn't want it to end like this. How had this night started out? With a trip back to a place that filled me with hatred. Yes hatred but, that was it wasn't it. The fact that I was feeling something was more than what I needed whether it was hatred, sorrow or any type of emotion, I would take it. What else would someone do if they always felt like they were just an empty shell of pain and hurt walking around with a fake smile everyday of their lives even though all they felt was numb. That was why this creature's powers would've worked on any other normal person. Anyone else who hadn't already fought with those feelings for years and I wasn't too tired to start the fight up again. So I started to struggle against the creatures claws. Twisting this way and that ignoring the pain coming from my scalp as my hair continued to be pulled. Though it seemed to be un-troubled by my attempt to get away, and its pace had slowed none what so ever.

"Let go of me!" I started shouting, rage and adrenalin burning in my veins as I kicked and fought. My body was aching all over tiring of the fighting, but at that moment I remembered that I wasn't helpless, quickly I readied myself for the pain I was about to bring myself. I threw my feet up wrapping them around the creatures head while yelling in pain and determination and brought it down flipping it over myself making it land on it head with a sickening crack in front of me. Never before had I been more thankful for taking kung fu. Yes, I know that that seems a little convenient for the main character to have of course taken Kung Fu, though it's not like that. You see I had taken it when I was 10, a year after John had taken me in, and deciding that after escaping that hell hole of the Orphanage I wasn't going to be helpless ever again like how I had been.

Panting for air I quickly backed up from the empty yellow eyes that were still gaping at me. Now done with my own battle I looked over to Train to see what had become of him and the fierce blue eyed girl or as Train had called her "number eleven". My eyes widened in disbelief as I realized neither of them still showed any sign of weakness or weariness! They still fought with the same strength. With the same killing intent that remained in their eyes from before, the only purpose was to bring the other down. Captivated in this battle between two un-human beings I wasn't paying attention to the slowly rising creature I thought I had got rid of. That is until my head jerked towards it as it gave a piercing the air was a deathly, hollow, and desperate screech as if it was annoyed. Continuing its screech I couldn't help but double over placing my hand over my ears desperately trying to cover up the sound that felt as if it was slowly cracking my eardrums. Its needle pointed teeth glinting in the moon light. I quickly began to lift my aching feet to run over to the edge of the roof hoping, praying that there would be a fire escape. Yet when I got there what I saw made me halt in place un-able to move, my breath slowly rasping for air as three more of the creatures were slowly coming up the side of the building! My face began to sting and burn as the hot tears slid down my face into scrapes and cuts from being pulled along the roof. Why was this happening to me? What could I have done to deserve this? Hadn't I suffered enough? I slowly began to reseed away from the edge and looked at Trains ferocious face.

I stared at him and saw him look at me again. I gazed at him with desperate, pleading eyes begging him to help me. Yet with that one glance I had stupidly made that impossible. For it had all but been what the girl needed. Catching Train off guard she sent him flying into the brick wall that was on the roof of the building. Pain swept across his face and agony and regret over mine as he glanced at al me with desperate eyes, as he wished to get to me and help. The girl saw this and with a feral snarl appeared behind me instantly.

"Maybe if I get rid of this pest then you'll come back to the Organization!" she raged her eyes glinting furiously with fury. Before I could think about what she said she was picking me up by the neck crushing my windpipe. I gagged, my hands instinctively went to her hands as I kicked only making her grip to tighten and saw Train try to stagger to his feet, but fell right back down pain flitting across his face with clenched teeth and shut eyes. The screech of the creatures as they climbed over the edge coming onto the building was the last thing I heard before I was swept into unconsciousness.

**Falling… **

I gently opened my heavy eyelids. Looking at the light that was shining through the deep waters I seemed to be sinking under. Yet the light was slowly getting farther and farther away from me, leaving me to sink into the waters dark depths. "I didn't want it to end like this." I said a whisper in my head. "I thought that maybe just maybe I could have some peace. That when I died I wouldn't have any regrets... you know." A sad smile graced my lips as I closed my eyes letting the tears slip as they mixed in with the water around me. "This wasn't fair. I never asked to get mixed up in all this. There was so much I wanted to do, so much of my life incomplete. So mu-,"

"You're pathetic." My eyes snapped open to see that I wasn't in the water anymore; but now I wished I had still been surrounded by the water; because all that surrounded me was pure darkness. No light touching any corner of it. Utter darkness. Though after a couple of seconds my eyes adjusted and I saw that there was some type of light coming from out under me. I slowly staggered to my feet to see that I was standing on some type of stained glass. Though what surprised me was that on the stained glass was a picture of me. Wielding some type of key shaped blade, my body seeming to be lying in a sleeping form as though I had lain against the glass and become imprinted in it. Though I wasn't able to study it because of the ominous presence I felt, so I looked up to see my surroundings only to see…me? My eyes became wide as they landed upon what couldn't be there, what shouldn't even exist! She had long hair like me that draped over her shoulders in a graceful manner, same body and curves as me, same face, same everything. Only she was different then me in obvious ways. Her hair was a deep moonlight silver color, not the whiteish kind of color but the silvery kind that seemed as if it was made of liquid. However her eyes were the most breathtaking things I had ever seen. They were a light bluish silver that seemed to say "yah I know everything and I don't care so deal with it, or else", but they were filled with such….power that I couldn't help but stare into them. "I didn't want this, I didn't want that. Will you please shut up already?" She said in mocking voice that ended in exasperation. I couldn't repress the shudder that rand down my body, because her voice was the exact same as my own. Only hers was changed into an echo that seemed to repeat into itself. It just had that same type of continuing voice, but hers had a defiant edge to it.

"Who are you?" I said surprised by the calmness of my own voice. A smirk flitted across her face. And an eerie, yet somehow still beautiful, laugh emitted from her mouth instantly putting me on guard, but I could detect that there was a deep sadness in it.

"You tell me!" she said raising an eyebrow and smiling deviously as if she were in on some secret joke dumbfounding me. Looking at the expression on my face she let out another chorus of laughs that I, again, couldn't help but marvel at. Even when it was in a mocking tone the laughter sounded like a sad but undeniably beautiful song. Suddenly a glow began illuminating at the palm of her hand as she wiped a tear from her eye finally able to quell her laughter, and the same key blade that was on the stained glass began to take shape.

I barely had time to roll out of the way before she struck the spot I had been occupying with the now solid formed key blade. Her blue silver eyes flashing with what I identified as determination, and even then I couldn't help but wonder why? 'Determination for destroying me maybe,' I thought with an eye twitch as I continued to duck and weave. Dodging every fatal blow she was delivering. I kept looking for cracks to appear in the stained glass below us, for it to give way or at least chip off as the strong blows I was missing continued to hit the floor. Except nothing ever appeared NOTHING, not even a scratch! "Are you going to dodge the whole time or are you actually going to fight back!?" she fumed striking at me again as I dodged another blow. I unconsciously opened my mouth to retaliate from her smart mouth comment, but she was right.

I could feel myself getting weaker, my body getting tired of dodging and I knew I had to start attacking before it was too late. With a quick switch in step I immediately ran toward her going down for a sweep at her legs taking her by surprise. She quickly dodged it recovering from her shock with a queer smile as she came back at me. I was dodging again but I was attacking this time and I could tell she was pleased with that. I thought I was grateful before for the Kung Fu! But now I was thanking God over and over again for taking it. And being an anime lover practicing all the fighting moves I ever saw. Yeah that didn't hurt either. "You're not going to get anywhere without a weapon you know." She said suddenly throwing me off. She didn't hesitate though seeing my opening and quickly slashed at me with the blade like key. Luckily I dodged just in time, but I was still too slow and the blade caught my side. Pain shot through me as I quickly gripped my side going down on my knee.

My breathing was becoming heavier and heavier as the warm red liquid began pooling out of my side. I looked up at the twin me. She was leaning on the blade with a bored expression playing across her face as she stared at me with emotionless eyes waiting for me to get up. That was something else we had in common (other than the taunting and getting annoyed easily part). We didn't fight people when they were down. My eyes caught the key blade and I was finally able to study it. It was a light blue simple shaped key with swirling markings of black that twined down the base of the key. Around the handle on which she held it was a spiky heart shaped design, jutting out to give it an elegant dangerous appeal as she gripped the hilt that lay in the middle of the heart going into the main build of the key. Then last but not least there was a somewhat short chain connected to the hilt where a black crescent moon hung on the end of it.

I wanted that key. I wanted it with everything I had left in me to be able to fight her equally and show her how it felt to be slashed with it. And at that moment as I wished and yearned for the blade I felt a force building in me and I closed my eyes allowing it to fill me. Then just like that I felt a weight in my hand. I stood up my head down my bangs shadowing my closed eyes. "Now that's better!" I could hear the smile in her voice as she charged forward. I stood my ground as she came at me with her blurring speed breathing in and out letting my instincts continue to take over, and I knew that when I opened my eyes that they were glowing with my own force, my own power.

Later on when I tried to recall how I knew what to do, how to call on that power with no knowledge I just left it to instinct. I stared back at her eyes glinting with what looked like….bliss as our twin blades clashed together as we fought. I realized I couldn't feel the pain of my wound anymore; my instincts had completely taken over, my adrenaline and power coursing through my body covering the pain. I was fighting for this, ignoring the dripping blood coming out of my wound. I wanted my life back and something told me that she could give it to me; I just had to fight for it. So I didn't hold back I pushed with everything that I had left in me, I was taking advantage of this power increasing my speed to match hers. I could finally track her movements; we were equal at the moment.

Then I saw it, the opening I had been waiting for, and I thrust forward slashing my blade at her side leaving a satisfying cut. Scratch what I had said; now we were equal. I immediately jumped away as she mimicked me and kneeled down clutching her wound. The smile never left her face. I was about to make a smart mouth comment to her when my eyes widened as I fell down on all fours panting. I hadn't realized how much blood I had lost and my breath was coming out in heavy pants. "Not bad." I looked up to see her standing up as if the wound was nothing. So many questions flitted through my mind, but before I could even think about asking one I was interrupted. "You did better than I expected." She said and this time I could tell the smile was a pleased one as if she had planned all of this…to happen.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"A little rusty but you'll get better, but now I guess your worthy of using my power. Now that you realize and will always know, that you have your own." She said as if she were talking to herself instead answering me, and then she looked at me and I couldn't help but have a look of surprise on my face to see that she was actually smiling. Really genuinely smiling and it was so breathtaking that I couldn't help but smile back. I felt the urge to always want to make her smile like that. It took me a minute to realize that I was glowing, and when I looked at my hand I couldn't help but give a squeak of surprise. The key blade was gone and I was lifting off the ground surrounded by silvery blue light the same color as her eyes. My wound was gone and no fear came into me, I was…happy. I knew this was right and I gave her a genuine smile, one I hadn't smiled in a long time. My smile grew as it suddenly seemed like the previous fight had never happened. Then she laughed that sound that was almost musical as if she knew what I was thinking. As I began to rise and glow she started to sing a song I had heard many times.

"In you and I there's a new land---" and as she sang with the most beautiful voice I closed my eyes reveling in its sweet tune as I realized that from the very beginning she had been helping me. "My sanctuary, my sanctuary yah, where fears and lies melts away---" and as she sang that last note I realized I was disappearing. Fading away slowly, but I was almost sad to go. I didn't know why but, I didn't want to leave her. "See yah around Kairi!" she said the gentle smile never leaving her face, and then I knew what to say or in a sense, who she was. How I don't know but I knew who she was and with that realization the smile only grew on my face.

"See you soon…Illia." And with that her smile grew wider and she began to sing again as if the fact that I had finally said her name just brought pure joy and happiness to her. Like she had been waiting a long time to hear me say it, but with that she was gone. I was coming toward the light again out of the depths of the deep water. My eyes closed in peace as a final thought played in my mind, a secret smile remaining with it.

I wasn't falling anymore.


	4. Chapter 3

Yo!! Sup homeys who actually read this!! Sorry this one is actually pretty short compared to the others hehe ^_^'...but at least I updated right!! :D Anyway im only going to ask this every once in a while so PLEASE update for the people that look at that kind of stuff *cough cough*. Hehe enjoy and dont worry I personally HATE short chaps so they wont be short like this regularly!! Ok now ENJOY *bows*

**Chapter 3** Train

I could see it in her eyes. The pleading, the helplessness she was feeling. As she looked at me with her strange big, brown, blue specked eyes. All while Alexa was choking her to death, and all I could do was sit there and watch. I saw her eyes close and I hoped that she had finally blacked out. I tried again to get up and immediately stopped my efforts as the breath left me. I couldn't do anything not with this injury. Now I really wished that I had taken the time and healed myself after that one fight a couple of nights ago. All I could do was hope that Kairi was alright. I turned my gaze away from her limp form and looked back at Alexa, number eleven. She was glaring at Kairi and I could feel the anger and jealousy radiating from her. Though as she turned back towards me I saw her face flit from its contorted anger to mild confusion as she gazed at my surprised expression, turning back to see what I was staring at so intently beyond her. Not before turning around completely only for her expression to match mine.

Kairi was glowing with a bluish silvery light surrounding her as she floated in the air. I just stared at her as the glow began to become brighter and brighter encircling her body. Though to late did I realize what the light was, enabling me to ready myself for the impact, and I wished I had. Doubling over I gasped for breath at the force that was pushing on my chest, an impossible force. It was her aura, I knew, the strongest most, raw, powerful aura I had ever experienced. I looked up slightly only to see Alexa doing the same as me eyes wide in disbelief and shock. Then I saw her clench her sword as she struggled up making her way to Kairi. I couldn't stop her I could barley breath with my cracked ribs being pushed on by the aura. I cursed under my breath and slumped in defeat still panting from the over exertion. I realized that Alexa was slowly inching towards her, and that Kairi was now standing upright still glowing, her bangs casting a dark shadows over her closed eyes. "Kairi," I whispered too quietly for anyone to hear, but no sooner had the words left my mouth did her eyes snap open as if being called by her name.

However her usual unusual shade of brown and blue irises had been replaced with a pure blue silver color, the same as her aura, which glowed with its clear power and strength. I tried to rap my mind around what was happening. How it was possible for her eyes to have changed color completely especially considering when it was because of her aura. This was just unimaginable. Upon further study I saw that they were indeed the same color as the specks that were in her usual colored eyes. However to ponder it further, I didn't get the chance. For as I saw Kairi's gaze fall on the slowly approaching Alexa something began to glow in her hand, halting my thoughts on the other matters. My full attention was now focused on the glowing object taking shape in her hand, and then the glowing ceased and I saw what looked like a…key shaped blade in her grip. Though the minute I blinked she was gone, moving in a blurring speed that even I couldn't track. Gripping the blade in her hand tightly she reappeared behind Alexa her silver aura flaring around her with its strength and intensity. Alexa barley had time to turn around and bring up her own Katana before Kairi struck it with her oddly shaped weapon. Alexa jumped away dodging the attack as Kairi quickly over powered her and lashed forward. I could feel the gush wind and force as Kairi brought the blade down. Alexa was still trying to get her balance back as Kairi stood there. Then she did something that would later make me laugh at the memory, but at the moment only made me look at in disbelief. With an expert twirl she placed the key blade upright on the ground leaning on it and prompting her arm up with an eerie grin.

"Is that really the best you got?" 'What was that voice' I thought. 'It sounded like her and someone else was speaking at the same time?' Rage contorted Alexa's usually pretty, innocent face and she charged forward her eyes glinting with fury and blood lust. The sounds of their blades clashing together met my ears with a whoosh of metal, but that didn't distract me from what was happening. I could clearly see what was going on. The fact that Kairi was against Alexa, number 11 of Organization 13 and was fighting at more than par with her was amazing. What's more was the reality that I realized Kairi hadn't even broken a sweat. There was no panting or wariness in her steps but even a look of boredom! She was merely toying with Alexa, and I wasn't the only one that realized it for the fear was slowly creeping into Alexa's deep blue eyes. Then with a movement to fast to see she swept her feet under Alexa knocking her down an expressionless look coming across her face as she pointed the blade at her neck.

The fear was clear now in Alexa's eyes as she panted for breath. As if she was screaming for help from somebody and anybody to help. She knew that she was nowhere near able to defeat this girl and her strange POWERFUL aura. I cringed away as Kairi turned her blade to the tip of the key drawing a shallow but what must have been painful line around Alexa's neck, a cut that I knew would leave a scar.

Alexa just laid there, eyes wide, too scared to even move. Stopping at the point where her hair was Kairi stepped back tilting her head as if to see her handy work. I didn't know who this was, but it couldn't have been Kairi. Kairi was a kind person, even though she stuck up for others more than herself, and acted like she didn't care about anything. I knew it was the complete opposite that she had just been hurt badly, and even now she still had nightmares about what they used to do to her at that orphanage. All the abuse she had endured for the sake of protecting others. No, this was not the Kairi I had researched. My thoughts were only confirmed when she opened her mouth and spoke with that strange doubled voice again.

"Now, that should leave a pretty little mark to repay for choking Kairi earlier." She said a queer smirk forming on her face looking out of place. 'Why had she said her own name like it wasn't her speaking?' I thought. She was smiling ruthlessly at Alexa's pain, and this smile made me wary, almost scared of her. "Now listen up Blondie, you may have been able to hurt Kairi before, but now that's going to change. You have no idea what we are capable of. In fact I should thank you! If it weren't for your little stunt I probably wouldn't have been able to stop her from falling like she was." There was a flash of contempt in her eyes that looked on the border line of disgust, but it was all mixed in with a huge amount of sadness. Like she was upset with herself? But the look disappeared as soon as it had come.

"Though know this, if you ever attempt to hurt her or the people she cares for again I won't hold back." She shrugged "I'm generally a nice person, but when it comes to Kairi I'll rip you to pieces, slow and deliberate, with or without her consent." And she leaned down to inches before Alexa's scared face. "And I'll enjoy every bit of it," with that threat hanging in the air she turned around, walking away from Alexa without a second glance. Though Alexa seemed unable to move as she stayed on the floor of the roof still paralyzed and panting with fear I couldn't help but pity my former "co-worker".

Though my attention went straight back to Kairi who made me jump in surprise as I turned only to see her right in front of me. Her powerful aura still crackling about her giving her a glowing heavenly look of silvery blue. Especially since she was now smiling at me. Only this smile was something I didn't need on the cause it only made me more breathless. It was the most gentle, loving, beautiful smile I had ever seen, and I never wanted it to go away. "Yo!" she said with a little salute. "Sorry about that," she jabbed her thumb in Alexa's direction who I noticed was now gone, though it didn't seem to faze her. "I just had to make sure Kairi wasn't in danger any more before I let her come back," she said piercing me with those blue silver eyes.

"Who are you?" I asked. The heavy question finally off my tongue. Although she seemingly ignored me as she continued on. "She's gonna need some training though, this was more of a onetime thing. I trust you for that, actually I trust you with a lot of things, but don't think I won't be watching you spiky!" she said at first as if to herself only to go to a serious face, but the playfulness was clear in her eyes and voice. This only made my mind spin even more. Who was this girl who now acted like Kairi who WAS Kairi, but couldn't be her! So I asked her again, this time making the question more serious and strict sounding.

"Who are you!?" But she just looked at me, stared at me with those eyes. Those eyes, which seemed to be saying that they held infinite knowledge and had experienced and understood more than most would their entire life, but it was like she didn't even… really care. They reminded me immediately of Kairi.

"Ah ah ahh," she wagged her finger at me "There's no fun unless you have to figure out something's! Doubt Kairi really knows anyway?" She added under her breath with a sigh. "Well you'll know my name at least, eventually," She said louder this time giving me one of those playful smiles. I was about to ask her more questions when she leaned down incredibly close to my face instantly silencing me as her long, soft brown hair brushed against my cheeks. Without realizing it I felt my face go hot and my eyes widen just a bit and knew I was the color of a tomato. Then she laughed, and it was a beautiful carefree laugh that I knew neither me, or frankly anyone else, had ever really heard from her before. Backing up a little she gently flicked the bell on my neck making it give a slight ding. "See you around tinker bell! Oh and uh catch me ok!" I gave her a confused look and with that she gave me a final wink with one of her two finger salutes, and the next thing I knew I was leaning forward frantically scrambling to catch the now unconscious Kairi.


	5. Chapter 4

**Yo my lovely's!!! This chap is dedicated to **RagnellAlondite **who Is my one and only reviewer at the moment, and to **Nims Dias-angelov... **for being my first messenger!! (whispers) remember I LUV messages!! Thanks for the advice again and for helping me realise that the chaps beeing uploaded werent splittling up paragraphs (eye twitch) T_T!! WHOOO alright its still an accomplishment!! Haha and thank you ALL for the alerts and favs!! Even if you don't want to review adding me to a fav list or alert is an honor (bows). So arigatou gozaimasu (thank you very much) all of you who have even read this story!! I highly appreciate it!! Ja ne (see later) and enjoy the story!!! :D**

**Chapter 4 Kairi**

I woke up on the edge of a really comfy bed, snuggling into someone's shirt enjoying their scent as I began to drift off again. Their warm arms wrapped protectively, tightly around my waist as they snuggled into my hair. I felt so safe, warm, and happy in their arms, the sweet yet masculine smell drifting me back to sleep. That is until I realized who exactly THEY were.

My eyes snapped open as I realized whose scent it was, whose arms had been previously holding onto me moments ago. My mind went racing and I squeaked with surprise making Trains big golden eyes open in surprise as I fell out of the bed. "Ow" I said gripping my head my eyes closed in pain from the impact. Then I slowly cracked open an eye, the pain beginning to ebb away , only to see Train barley having the capacity to hold in his laughter golden eyes shining in amusement.

"Are you ok?" He said still struggling to stifle his laughter.

"I'm fine." I muttered, annoyed that he was laughing at me. "And it's not funny!" I said not able to keep the slight smile from flitting on my face as he began to lose the little control he had on his laughter, as he began to burst out laughing tears welling up in his eyes! It was the funniest thing I had ever seen as Train hugged his sides to try and control his laughter. I just puffed out my cheeks like a little kid and turned my head away from him as he fought to control it. Soon the laughing subsided, but the chuckles were still there as I turned back to him. "It's your fault I fell!" He looked at me with a questioning face raising an eyebrow. "I mean how was I supposed to act when I see I'm in the same bed as some random person! Especially when I didn't even remember how I got there!" I fumed throwing a pillow at him from the bed. He just kept chuckling until he saw that I was getting irritated.

"Fine, I'm sorry." He said his 4 year old cat like grin on his face. "But I mean what was I supposed to do? I'm really in not that great of a condition to be sleeping on the floor, what with the cracked ribs and all," he said with his now mimicking puffed up cheeks. I was about to retaliate when I realized what he just said eyes widening; and before I could stop myself my instincts took over, immediately making me over to him in a flash dangerously close to his face, as I began blurting out questions feeling all over his chest looking for any injuries like I had X-Ray visions. I didn't see the blush creep across his face slowly turning him completely cherry red.

"Are you alright, did you see the doctor, should we call the doctor, where's the first aid kit, does it hurt, do you need some ice, how did it happ-," but the last of my question halted as my memory finally caught up. I remembered everything about last night. About the blonde called Number 11, about almost getting choked to death…about Illia.

I got up from in front of Train seeming in a daze as I left the bedroom Trains wary eyes burning in my back. I looked around until I saw what I was looking for, the kitchen, noticing how big his apartment was, and got the ice pack from the freezer. Going over to the fridge I was overjoyed at seeing one of my favorite drinks fully stocked. A cold glass of milk in the old fashioned Milk Man styled bottle. I grabbed 2 and went back to Trains room his wary gaze never leaving me as I handed him the ice pack and the glasses of milk.

"Uh thanks, but you didn't have to get me two," he said jingling the glasses together. I went over to the bed and grabbed a pillow coming back and snatching a glass out of his hand.

"I know! One of them is for me! Duuh!" I said sarcastically as I took a long drink of the smooth, refreshing liquid. I could feel Trains gaze had never left me though.

"Most people hate milk." He said in near astonishment as he watched me take a sip; a pleased smile flitting over my face as I gazed at him with my own mischievous grin.

"I'm not like most people, trust me." I said as I continued to down the rest of the refreshing glass. When I was done I took a deep relaxing breath and let it out with a sigh of relief as some of my stress melted away. "Now," I said getting into my serious mode. "Tell me what happened last night." I glared. "Tell me what's going on."

I listened intently as he told me his account of the events, but my body froze when he when he got to the part where I had finally gained consciousness, only to have blue silver eyes when I awoke. Seeing me tense in reaction he continued warily evaluating my response. All the while I kept my head down bangs shielding my eyes as I stared at the ground thinking over everything. It took me a minute to realize that he'd finished revaluating the events. I looked up to meet his golden gaze questioningly staring at me waiting for some answers. "Who is she?" he said.

"Who," I asked confused seeing as I hadn't been paying attention.

"The other you," he said choosing his words carefully. "The one with the different eyes," I stared at him with a dry expression seeing that I wasn't getting out of this.

"I…I don't know," I stated honestly. "All I know is her name, and I don't even know how I know that." I looked back down slipping back into my thoughts, when Train interrupted me.

"What's her name Kairi?!" I looked up at the intensity of his voice. He wanted answers.

"I…Illia, why is it so important?" I said guardedly, getting nervous when his eyes widened for a split second. "What? What's the matter?!" He suddenly relaxed again, but I could tell he was still shaken up from whatever had just happened to him?

"Nothing just thought about something." And with that he got up. My eyes never leaving him, as he walked out of the room leaving me there. I made no move to follow him however, as I quietly took my pillow from my lap and placed it behind my head lying down on the floor staring at the ceiling. I would only later find out that he had seen a flash of those exact silver blue eyes at the mention of her name.

********** ~C~***********

Gentle wind caressed my face gliding over my hair, making a sigh of complete contentment escape me. My fists closed around the sand underneath me letting it slide in between my fingers as I listened to the gentle brushing of waves. I sat up finally coming out of my daze and realizing where, or for better terms, where I wasn't at. I sat up slowly though still wondering at the fact that my body seemed incapable of panicking right now. I felt…safe. I felt like nothing was going to, or ever could, hurt me again. But knowing I had to see and find out where I was I looked up from the sand flowing from my fingers and couldn't even try to contain my gasp of surprise and awe.

The ocean was but a few yards away and its gentle rocking and brushing sounds were soothingly putting me back to that content feeling again, but what really hit me was the sky. It was what looked like forever twilight. Shadowing the harsh sun into a soft orange globe that covered half the sky, projecting a series of golds and pinks into the fluffy clouds floating near it. Just above it laid an object that couldn't have existed. As it went up the sky darkened turning the pinks to purple and the orange fading into a blue. What looked like what would've been Saturn was in the sky shaded in the blues and purples giving it a soft appearance, stars making up the ring as they glittered and sparkled in the residing light. Only for it all to be surrounded by thousands of more stars, even near the sun. Never before had I seen so many stars, save for maybe on the giant oak. And best of all was the moon that lay in it all. Not yet full but a deep crescent casting an ivory light corresponding with the sun. The ocean reflecting all of the colors as it continued to crash in soft waves. The whole of it all was unreal and immediately I felt unworthy to witness it. But I couldn't look away even if I wanted to.

Slowly I felt the tears slip down my cheeks as utter joy consumed me. It's not a surprise that I didn't feel, see, or hear a person sit by me. That is until she scared me half to death by speaking suddenly. "Beautiful isn't it?" and I whirled around to the voice to see certain silver haired girl next to me. Sounding like beautiful bells as she laughed at my startled expression. "You should really work on your senses Kairi." She mocked playfully.

"YOU should give people a warning before sneaking up on them!" I defended.

"Hmm…touché," She said. I laughed at one of my favorite words. She smiled brightly at it and I couldn't help, again, wonder why? "So how are you feeling?" She asked looking me over worriedly.

"Feeling?" I asked confused. She shrugged.

"You did have a rough night yesterday." She replied in a monotone voice. Realizing what she was talking about I waved a hand dismissively.

"Nothing I can't handle. I've had worst." And I regretted my words the minute they left my mouth. Illia looked down appearing to be on the verge of tears. Feeling as if she were ashamed of herself and wanting to go jump in the ocean and not come out. I realized with a start that I could feel what she was feeling clearly, but I brushed the thought aside the need to comfort her more important. "Hey, hey it's ok. Don't be upset I'm fine really! I'm a tough girl! Besides it's not like anything was your fault!" I said in a frenzy. I was never very good at comforting people. Sure I could give great advice, but comforting was a whole other thing, and a thing I wasn't very good. However she looked up fiercely startling me with the look in her eyes. They looked like they were on the verge of glowing again, only with anger. Though since I could feel and read her emotions like my own, even if I had no notion on how, I knew that the anger wasn't directed at me.

"Of course it is!" She growled with a matter- of- fact tone. "It's my job to protect you! To be there for you and help you with whatever is in my power to help with! ESPECIALLY fighting and anything else that causes you to get hurt!" She looked at me for a moment before her eyes softened to that beautiful other worldly blue silver of hers. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap at you." She apologized.

"It's alright. I should be saying sorry I'm the one that upset you! I have the biggest mouth and -," but she pressed her hand to my mouth with a sigh stopping my rant. "Were going to have to work on that too, and you say sorry to much." She said with a lazy smile.

"Sor-" but she cut me off with a look as I playfully glared at her as she let go of my mouth. "Oh shut it," I said puffing out my cheeks annoyed as she laughed at my pouting. But my face relaxed again as I stared at the view. Both of us stayed silent for a moment longer before I turned to look at her. The sun was cast a pretty glow on her tanned skin and the wind gently played with her silver waves. "What is this place?" I asked the weighty question sliding off my tongue easily. She glanced at me for a second before looking back to the ocean and sky.

"A dream, a reality, and a piece of your soul," The lazy half- grin was back on her face as I turned and looked at her questioningly. I wonder if she could feel my confusion just as much as I felt her emotions. She turned to me with that light in her eyes that instantly made me smile softly as she began to explain. "You're a sleep love, this is partially a dream." She said before chuckling at my shocked expression.

"B…but it can't be! It's to…real!" I said in disbelief as she nodded her head. "Nope. You're asleep, which you need to get more often by the way." She said giving me an exasperated stare. "But it feels real because, as I said, it's a reality…or my reality in a way," she said looking for the words to explain. "This is one of the realities I live in and one of the many ways we are connected." She said looking at me to see if I understood. I nodded saying I did. It was hard not to realize that we were connected. I couldn't even describe it if I tried to, but we were bound to each other. Though I had no idea why, or how, or even who she really was I pushed the questions to the back of my mind wanting to hear the rest. "But it is mostly a piece of your soul." She said nonchalantly, turning to look back at the ocean. "That is why it is a dream, a reality, and so damn beautiful." She laughed and I smiled sheepishly for her basically saying that my soul was beautiful. Feeling like I was in a rush suddenly I asked her the other question I had been wondering.

"And well…umm I don't know how to put this but whom, or what are you exactly?" I asked embarrassed, but she just raised an eyebrow as a cocky grin plastered on her face.

"I am you; nothing more and nothing less." And I frowned as I caught the feeling she was trying not to go into details and at my own confusion of course. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment seeming to try to figure something out. But it didn't last long and she was soon looking at me with her piercing gaze again. "I'm afraid I can't go into logistics so soon but you will know everything in time." And I knew she wouldn't say any more. Suddenly the sun glinted off of something on her neck and I looked curiously as she began to take it off. I couldn't help but giggle at the sight of the necklace key blade. Such a strong powerful weapon that I had fought with reduced to a necklace was just funny. "Oh hush. It's still important," she rolled her eyes before putting the necklace around my neck. I looked down at it holding it in my hand. "I've waited forever to do that." She whispered quietly and I don't think she wanted me to hear so I kept quiet. "We'll see you soon Kairi. Thank you for hanging with me, it means a lot!" she beamed at me with that sincere most beautiful smile that I loved. That I knew no one could resist as I felt my own smile come at the sight of it all of which just seemed to make her happier. "Yeah, see ya around Illia." And I felt myself slipping away so with a last look at the swooshing waves and the strange other worldly sky I let myself go back.


	6. Chapter 5

**Ello loves!! How are you doing and happy belated Thanksgiving!! Hehe well hope you guys like the chap. We FINALLY start seeing a bit more of a connection going on between them!! Anywayz enjoy and I KNOW you guys are gonna love the ending (cakcles evily while walking away).... **

**Chapter 5**

**Kairi**

I felt my eyes slowly open. I stared up at the ceiling tugging the blanket over me closer my mind still groggy as I felt a light thud against my chest when my body turned. I sat up suddenly shoving the blankets off of me as I ran to the bathroom (getting a little lost at first) practically sliding in my hurry to get in the bathroom. Quietly shutting the door behind me panting with the adrenaline rush as I stared in the mirror. My dark, light brown hair pooling around me as I stared at what was around my neck, hanging there as if it had been there my whole life. I reached up and stroked the miniature, necklace form, key blade hanging from it smallish chain confirming its existence. And I seemed to hear a faint bell like chuckle resound in my head, just like the voice from Illia. I then peeled my eyes away from the key blade long enough for me to look at myself, no sooner groaning wishing I hadn't. My eyes were puffy with sleep, and my hair was a mess on top of my head, I didn't even want to check for morning breath as I shuddered at the thought of Train seeing me like this. I quickly splashed some water on my face eliminating the layer of sleep on my eyes. Then after searching for about 8 minutes I was able to find a brush, which I guessed he didn't use so much, and tackled the frizzy clump on my head. Satisfied I quickly grabbed the spare toothbrush I had found in my search for the brush. Finally I put down the toothbrush with a triumphant sigh as I was happy with my appearance. Taking one last glance at the key blade I exited the bathroom quietly closing the door, as to not alert Train I was up. Though that didn't really turnout well as I turned around only to find Train staring at me with his curious gold eyes mere inches from my face making me jump in shock.

"What were you doing?" he said genuine curiosity in his voice.

"N... nothing," I said regaining my composure hating the blush that still lingered on my cheeks, from my shock. I quickly slid away from him as he followed me into the kitchen. He walked over to the table as I was shuffling through the cabinets desperately looking for something to eat."You really got to get some food," I stated in a matter- of- fact. At last with a triumphant "Ah Ha" I pulled out my favorite cereal, Captain Crunch Berry, and sat across from Train pouring a bottle of milk in the bowl. Almost excited for the long awaited brunch I had needed. "At least you have good taste in cereal." I said happily as I ate my Captain Crunch looking up to see Train sitting down once again a spoon in hand. 'When did he get up?'I thought confused as he unexpectedly dipped into my cereal, a bored expression appearing on his flawless face as he cast his glance sideways. "Hey! Get your own cereal!" I said grabbing the bowl away from his evil spoon.

"Technically," he said grabbing the bowl out of my hand with lightning speed "It is my cereal. Soo HA!" He said sticking his tongue out at me before cheerfully continuing to eat the cereal.

"Then get your own bowl of it!" I said grabbing the cereal back placing it on the table with a thud but he just turned towards me and began eating again as I sighed. I continued to dip in the bowl of cereal pondering over the dream with the lingering question heavy on my mind as I chewed my cereal asking myself who… or what Illia was. My hand unconsciously wrapping around the key blade necklace almost protectively as I continued to stare off in space with my thoughts. Leaving my thoughts for a minute I took another bite of cereal still playing with the necklace, but only to stop midway, spoon still in air, to realize that Train was now staring at my necklace.

"Where did that come from." he stated more than questioned curiously but I caught the slight wariness in his voice. "You didn't have that before?" he questioned as I silently cursed my hopes for lying about it clearly being blown away.

"From a dream," I said quietly but matter-of- factly looking down at my spoon thinking he would think I had lost all sanity, because I surely thought I had.

"A dream what kind of dream? You can't get an object from a dream?" he repeated in a "der" type of voice. I sat there looking down away from his questioning eyes. Yet slowly I felt myself getting angrier and angrier with every moment that passed by in silence as he waited for my answer. Who was he to ask questions about me, about my problems, about answers…that I didn't have. Wasn't he the one who supposed to have all the answers? My hand began to clench into a fist around the key blade. My eyes shadowed by my hair as I stood up and ran for the door, but not before I looked at the surprised Train and shouting"who the hell are you!" Opening it and running down the stairs I didn't stop when I heard Trains surprised worried cry's the hot, confused tears finally sliding out of my eyes. But I kept running I didn't know where I was running to but I didn't really care. I just kept running as fast as I could, never looking back.

********** ~C~***********

I ran for a while. And later thanked the 3 miles I ran 3 times a week for letting me go so long. 'All you ever do is run!' I yelled at myself within the barren depths of my mind as I slowed to a trudge. 'All you ever do is run away, hide from your problems, and try to make them disappear!' but the realization of that only made me cry harder though no sound escaped my mouth. Which made me madder because I hated crying; I didn't think it was weak to cry. I just thought that I had done too much of it in my life already. For example…I hadn't cried in 4 years, until now, not even at funerals. Though eventually without realizing it I stopped completely and pulled my head up to look at my surroundings. With a little shock I realized I had run about 7 miles away from the school and by the position of the sun I could tell it was about 4 or 5:00. I gave a little huh at myself and the thought that I had run that much and for so long without realizing it. Then I took a closer look around my eyes widening, before a small smile graced my lips as I realized where I'd gone.

I walked up the hill that now stood towering in front of me (since I was already so far it really didn't matter) until I found my destination. I smiled at the sight of the little swing set that looked over the city. I had always come here to my secret place away from the lights, away from the sound, away from reality. I went over and sat on the swing smiling at its creak from lack of use. It had been a long time since I had been here and I missed it. I swung myself up high loving the feel of the wind biting against my tear stained face enjoying the quiet of the swings. I didn't like it when swings creaked the whole time so this only made me even happier. I kept swinging looking out over the city as I waited for night to come so I could go to my real favorite spot (or at least I hoped it was still there). But until night I was content to swing over the city.

Slowly day began to fall. And I silently thanked myself for having a warm sweater on, but as I looked down over the city its orange street lights casting a glow on it. I finally stopped swinging and descended farther up the hill till I saw, with a true big smile taking over my face, what I had been looking for. I ran over to the GIANT oak tree, my excitement consuming me, as I hurriedly began to climb its strong branches. Finding my old favorite branch the same bright smile still on my face I looked up and gasped at the sight. I had forgotten how beautiful it was in this tree, the sky. The sky way littered with stars and constellations of all sorts. Covering every inch of the blank sky everyone else was used to looking at as it ignored the city lights and allowed all of the stars to come out. Yet the moon completed it with its full circular shape casting its light around it. I had forgotten it was a full moon tonight with all that had been going on. But right now I was... happy and I soaked in every last bit of each star and each ray of moonlight I could get. A small sad smile replaced the one that had been spread wide on my face as I remembered when I had first found this tree. Slowly slipping back to that moment in time…

**I kept walking my little, bare feet hurting, but not as badly as the black and blue bruise on my head was. I had just had another beating from the wardens this time for sneaking food to the other kids. I grimaced as I replayed the scene in my head again.**

**I was handing out the last of the food, taking as little as possible for myself, to the other kids when the three wardens kicked the door open. I jumped in surprise at the sudden outburst and barley had time to register what was happening before I felt a fist come in contact with my six year old head. I fell down with a loud thud as I cradled my head in my hands the pain bringing stinging tears to my eyes. I opened my eyes and looked up to see the warden yelling and threatening the little kids as they cowered and cried. I was the oldest there and I stood up wobbling a bit before standing up and turning to the warden my hand on my head. "Leave them alone! They had nothing to do with it! I just wanted a snack and brought some back so they wouldn't bug me for some," I lied. They turned to me anger swelling on the main ones face as he came towards me swinging his fist again. My adrenaline kicked in though as I quickly dodged his fist angering him. **

**Rushing through them to the door I ran out to the street as the wardens tried to keep up with my fast young legs. I kept running even when they stopped shouting curse words at me. I kept running until finally my adrenaline gave way and the tired aches of my body returned along with a throbbing head. This was where I was now, a six year old girl walking early in the evening up a hill tears not even able to spill from my dry eyes. I finally crept out of my thoughts to look at my surroundings. **

**I couldn't recognize the area and wondered just how far I had run. All my thoughts rushed away though when I excitedly ran to the swing set I spotted. Climbing onto the swing and kicking my legs out with a rare smile. I looked out over the hill to see the entire city under beneath me which only heightened my excitement. I didn't know how long I stayed there but I kept swinging like that. Sooner or later I tore my gaze away from the city and stopped swinging long enough to look at the setting sky. Sighing I stood up brushing a longing hand on the swings seat. It seeming to sound a groan in protest as if asking me not to leave. I walked up the hill a little more until a saw a GIANT tree. I knew that even for a grown man this tree would be considered more than huge. My mind set I rolled up the sleeves of my shirt and began climbing the tree. When I finally got to the top and landed on a sturdy branch I sat down leaning my head on the tree. When I finally opened my eyes my breath was taken away by the view. Stars littered the sky as the orange glow from the city twinkled beneath the half moons gaze. I lightly swung my feet and let my mind get lost in the constellations images.**

Listening to the soothing music from my iPod I had pulled out and recalling deep memories best left un- touched. It's no surprise that I hadn't realized that Train had sat next to me, the silent tears rolling down my cheeks as I continued to stare up at the sky. It was only when he pulled one of the head phones out of my ear that I realized that he was there beside me. I was surprised by my reaction though for there was none other then the first little jump. I just kept staring at the cloudy, starry sky and the yellowish full moon. I did, for a second, though take my eyes off of the sky if only to see the reaction Train would have to the music and scenery of my secret spot. However what I saw did allow me to show a little bit of… understanding in my eyes. For he had the same expression that I knew had been on my face a few seconds ago, but he didn't cry. There was a faraway look in his eyes though as he also starred up at the starry sky. His face was peaceful and I didn't realize I had been starring again until he turned to look at me, staring at me with mirroring eyes.

"… beautiful," he said a whisper under his breath.

"The view, the stars, or the song?" I asked looking back at the sky feeling him tense at the fact I had heard him, only to relax just as quickly.

"Why choose when it's all mixed into one?" He said in a matter of fact voice as I felt his eyes still on me. My eyes widened a bit turning to look at him to search the depths of his silent meaning. But his face was turned towards the sky once again, but I could still feel the lingering presence of his penetrating golden gaze that I knew had been on me the moment he had said that. Nevertheless I turned my head back to the sky not caring at the moment of anything else other than this moment. Right now there was nothing that could make me feel nervous, or depressed, truly happy, or raging with anger. Nothing that could take me out of this moment in time when all I felt, as I closed my eyes, was peace. Along with Train who I somehow knew was having the same feeling too. It was with those last thoughts and a slight silent smile that I didn't realize I was slowly falling asleep, my head falling on Trains shoulder with a final, silent, moonlit tear.


	7. Late post!

I'm so sorrrrrrryyyyyyyy!!!!! I PROMISE that I'm going to update soon!! My computer is not working at the moment so I can't add the chapter!!! I'm currently writing this on my friend's pc so I'll try to post it soon!! At least this gives me some time to get my writers block out ^_^"…well I guess I know what's going to happen next in the story but it's all about the wording!!

Tell you what!!! If you guys review more I will DEFINITELY get this out faster!!! I need some reviews guys!! Or at least alerts and Favs!! PLEASE!!!!!!

Anyways ja ne!!! Byez!!


	8. Chapter 6

SORRY!!!!!!! Im SOOO SORRY this is so late!! My PC was having a meltdown and had to be put in therapy ^_^"...all good now though!! Thank you soo much for all who reviewed and favorited/alerted!!! It means so much to me just to see a favorite!! And guess what 500 HITS!!!! BANZAI!! WHOO so to celebrate for that and to make up for the loss of time heres a new chap and im also going to try and add another chap this week!! My BDays Sunday though andbeliev it or not I have a life XD!! SO im booked for the weekened!! But Ill try to post it this week if not then DEFINITLEY next week!! Whoo im going to be 15!! Anywayz enough with the boring authour stuff and on to the story!! Oh one more thing!! Sorry to all of you who got 2 emails or alerts for this cause I forgot to put the note in the frist time ^_^"...enjoy!!

**Chapter 6 **Kairi

I expected to open my eyes to the same unfamiliar ceiling. To give a huge sigh, get up, and face this chaotic madness once again that people called life. I had everything planned out for the next 20 seconds of my life. So you could guess that I was irritated when I saw my own ceiling smiling down at me as if to say "miss me?"

Slowly I got up scratching my head and rubbing sleep out of my eyes as I looked at my clock reading 8:08 on its bright, and annoying, dashboard. Sliding my feet out of the bed I shivered at the cold surface, sluggishly going into the bathroom. Brushing my teeth and putting my hair in a high ponytail, too aggravated to deal with it, leaving only my bangs loose. I exited the bathroom, taking a glance at Ambers empty bed, and went back to my bed laying down and staring at the ceiling again. I was not a morning person, trust me. I slept whenever I could (which included Ms. Creeds class) and especially on the weekends. I hated to "do stuff" like get up, wasn't the weekend was supposed to be a **BREAK** from "being active". You could say I was lazy and the truth was I am but I always got done what I had to. Awakening a bit more I thought about yesterday, about last night. Causing me, with that thought, to look down at my clothes in worry, but soon sighing out a breath of relief when I saw that they were the same and no one had changed them. I reluctantly felt the blood creep over my cheeks as I thought about what I would've done if I had found out Train had changed my clothes for me.

The blush stayed only to be joined with a playfully evil grin as I pictured a chibi me beating an also chibi him to a pulp. Closing my eyes once more before again getting out of the bed, I groaned at the thought of my soon to be busy day. Though the grin never really left my face. I went over to my closet and pulled out some comfy, and casual dark blue jeans and walked over to my dresser picking out my favorite baby blue, spaghetti strapped tank top. Zipping up my black jacket half way I walked out the door remembering to grab my phone and iPod.

* * *

Climbing down the stairs I childishly jumped the last three steps and whistled one of my favorite songs, Sleepyhead by Passion Pit. Pausing in my whistling I rolled my eyes, at the thought that I could actually be _**listening**_ to it, and took out my iPod popping in the blsck and aqua headphones cranking up the volume with Sleepyhead. "You were one inch from the edge of this bed I dragged you back a sleepyhead--" I sang softly as I skipped to one of the smallest buildings on campus trudging up the stairs knocking on the door in rhythm to the music. I kept knocking on the door looking around a bit bored until I felt skin on my knuckles. I looked at where the door had once been and bit my lip as I held in a laugh at what I saw. His dark brown hair was a mess and he still looked half asleep as he leaned against the door frame. His white shirt wrinkled from tossing in bed and blue sweats shifted with his body. I grinned at the man in his now mid thirty's as he rubbed at his eyes staring at me with a questioning, curious, sleepy (hehe), and fatherly gaze. "How's it going John?" I said the cheeky grin still on my face. He just stared at me for a moment then said with an annoyed voice.

"Oh greeaatt." He exaggerated, "its Kairi. And not only that it's Kairi at," he looked at his watch "8:26 in the morning. Yay!" he said false enthusiasm dripping from his voice as he turned back into his apartment as I laughed lightly.

"Aw John! That really hurts me heart!" I said in an impeccable British accent an innocent grin plastered on my face; still laughing at his sleepiness as I entered the smallish apartment immediately going for the kitchen and my little part of the pantry. Grabbing a chocolate bar from the shelf then walking into John's bedroom to see him lying back down on his bed. I switched the song to What Is Love and shook my head like in the Pepsi commercial saying "Wake up people! Whoa oh wohhhhh oh" still shaking my head and pointing my finger at him with a big smile, as he glared daggers at me eye twitching in aggravation for pulling the covers off of him.

"Is there a reason you're gracing me with your presence this early in the morning?" he sighed resting his arm over his eyes.

"Do I need a reason to visit you old man? Besides the Dean of the school should be up and at 'em before the students," you tsk tsked at him.

"Not on a **Saturday **he shouldn't." He grumbled as I smiled at the men affectionately. John was only 33 and ran one of the top schools in the country. He was only 25 when he opened the school and is to this day the youngest dean in history, which is exactly why I call him old man! Gotta remind him he's still old! Can't let that ego get to big! Though to me no matter what people said he would always be the sincere, honest, man that took me in that one day off the streets.

I nibbled on my chocolate bar still smiling softly as I thought about those days. My eyes were unfocused in memory when I saw him peek from under his arms at me. "Uh oh, your smiling," he said worry lining his voice turning it into the fatherly tone that only I knew. "Why are you smiling, what's wrong?" he said sitting up and staring at me intently. I rolled my eyes taking a bite of the chocolate bar.

"Gee thanks John, didn't know my smile was evil?" I said mouth full of chocolate as I gave him a mischievous glare.

"Of course you did!" he said astonished. "That's why you use it to charm your little but out of things. Not to mention those gods for saken puppy dog eyes." He said giving me a playful glare as I laughed again watching as he rolled his eyes unable to contain the smile at my laugh. When I was first adopted by John I wouldn't smile, let alone laugh, for at least two years. During that time John did everything he could to get me to smile. I'll never forget the first time he actually made me laugh.

**

* * *

I had been with him for about a year and a half and he'd just stubbed his toe. Bouncing up and down muttering curses only for him to jump to high and hit the ceiling resulting in him falling down onto the soft carpet in the hall. I was staring at him wide eyed at his obvious clumsiness and couldn't help but let out a couple of giggles. But they only grew as I heard John moan damning the ceiling; and before I even knew what I was doing I was holding my stomach as the laughter drifted freely out of my mouth. I saw threw tear filled eyes that John had sat up staring at me in utter shock still clutching his head. I heard his laughter join mine as it died back down into reseeding giggles. They stopped though when I heard a hiccup from John. I had no time to inquire what was wrong though before I was enveloped in a soft but strong hug. "I'm glad…" he muttered tears still going down his face as I stood stiff in his arms still trying to get used to the little touches. "Glad? Glad about what," I asked wondering just how hard he had hit his head. "That you thought that was funny," he said as I turned slightly in surprise to stare at the side of his head. Smiling softly I returned the hug as he continued to seemingly cry tears of joy. "Yeah me too," I said continuing to hug him marveling how just my laugh could make the man I owed so much to, who could have anything he wanted, so happy… all with just a laugh. **

* * *

There were very few things that made me truly laugh still, and mean it, but my father John had thankfully been one of them. Getting on all fours I crawled over to the side of the bed and gave him one of my best puppy dog looks. And he abruptly shielded his eyes and hissed as if looking away from something evil.

"John," I said so pleadingly that I knew he couldn't resist. I was right. As he immediately looked at me falling into my trap.

"What?" He said warily.

"Can I have 30 bucks?" I begged. Inwardly cackling as I saw him try to resist. He sighed in resignation though and took 30 bucks out of his wallet from the night stand. I jumped up dropping the act and cackled evilly counting the money before pocketing it.

"And what, pray tell, did you need 30 bucks for?" He said sniffling at his now empty wallet. I raised an eyebrow before smirking deviously.

"Does one truly need a reason to want 30 bucks?" I asked. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully considering the answer. "Hmm…touché," and I chuckled smiling at the sound of one of my favorite words.

"So why exactly did you miss school yesterday missy?" he asked suddenly catching me off guard. Which I knew he did on purpose just so I wouldn't have time to come up with a reasonable lie. I could count on my fingers the amount times I had lied to John.

Like I said I don't lie.

It's too bothersome and takes too much energy. But I knew that right now I would have to add another to that tiny list, at least until I got answers myself, which reminded me that I needed to go find Train, my answers, as soon as possible. So scrambling to compose myself I quickly shifted through my head at speeds, that only a girl who had had to use lies to save hers and other necks countless times, could go at. "Oh yeah Amber didn't tell you? I woke up throwing up and with a bad head ache. So I just stayed in bed for the rest of the day." I said nonchalantly. It was believable enough and I knew Alice would back me up. I had almost a flawless record with attendance. I had missed a total of 9 days in 3 years. Two had been because I was sick…others for anniversaries of friends deaths from the Orphanage. John studied me a bit longer but his eyes said my story was legit. "I was better this morning after taking some medicine and ta da! Here I am!" I finished waving my hands in the air. John sighed at my exaggerated attitude, but he smiled anyway.

* * *

The truth was, unknown to Kairi that Alice had come by his office already yesterday asking where Kairi was. When he had asked if she hadn't seen her at school Alice being Alice had quickly put her hands up waving them around dramatically saying how she was probably in her room sick or something before rushing out the door. Leaving a frazzled John with papers scattered considering how fast she had been to run out the door. But he trusted Kairi. She had never done anything to disappoint him (even if she did fall asleep in some of her classes) and if she had to lie to him now then he knew she had a good reason. So he shrugged it off and let her slide… not without worrying though.

* * *

"Yo! You listenin to me or what? Geez and people say I space out!" I sighed puffing my cheeks out in annoyance. John blinked and looked at me.

"I'm sorry, were you talking to me?" He asked scratching his head and laughing nervously as I glared at him.

"I was saying that I can't stay long today because I gotta go talk to someone about something." I said giving him a bland face. "You know me things to do, people to see, I mean when you rule the world you just don't have time for the little things." I said with a sigh and a light smile shrugging my shoulders as John gave me an exasperated look. Then he surprised me when he started to sing Viva la Vida by Coldplay.

"I hear Jerusalem bells a-ringing. Roman cavalry choirs are singing." And shaking my head out of the shock of that coming out of nowhere I began to sing the song.

"Be my mirror, my sword and shield, my missionaries in a foreign field." Now into it I began to bob my head as I hummed the beat as he said the next part.

"For some reason I can't explain. I know St. Peter won't call my name." and we both sang the last part of the chorus together. "Never an honest word. But that was when I ruled the world." And we burst out laughing at how weird we were. John had always been more of a "big-brother-who-acts-like-a-dad" type to me for moments like this I was grateful. When we finally controlled ourselves John got up from his Indian style sitting position on the bed as he began his decent to the kitchen.

"All right little girl come and eat a PROPER breakfast." He said giving me a disapproving glare as I stuffed the rest of my bar in my mouth and began licking my fingers.

"Whatda mwean," I asked mouth stuffed feigning innocence. Following him to the kitchen as he pulled out some eggs and began cracking them. "I thought that was both wonderfully delicious and proper!" I defended my chocolate loving habit.

"Uh huh sure." He said completely ignoring my attempt as I sagged in defeat. Sighing I walked over to the book shelf that was on the far wall from the kitchen and plucked a new looking book. Sitting at the table I read the front flap before devouring the book as John cooked. I was a book nerd. It was as simple as that, at one point when I was 9 John had had a bad dilemma on not knowing what to do with my need for them. I loved books, but that was the problem I would fly through a 700 paged book in two days tops. That resulted in me always needing a new book and leaving John sniffling at his wallet as I ran around Barnes and Nobles or Borders grabbing whatever I thought might be good. Not wanting to stop my love for reading he just started to give me an allowance instead, but I hadn't minded. Even though I read tons of books, I was an EXTREMELEY picky reader. I laughed now as I remembered John rubbing his money full wallet against his face like a kitten while a 9 year old me stared at him exasperatedly holding the allowance.

"Alright foods ready," he said placing the plate in front of me as I set the book aside staring with gleaming eyes at the plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and sausage. For a guy John sure could cook! Digging in with manners of a starved dog I looked up for a minute to see John sitting across from me eye twitching. "I never could break you of doing that." He sighed. "At least your manner full around people and in public." He said a sense of achievement coating his voice. I blinked before swallowing and giving him a toothy smirk.

"That's what you think," and I started shoveling in again hearing a bang as John hit his head on the table. "Ahh" I sighed contently, "that was goood." As I got up and stretched heading for the door.

"Gah! You're leaving already?" I heard John exclaim behind me.

"Yep! I told you I had to go talk to someone." I said shrugging on my jacket that had been lying discarded on the floor, as John frantically looked around for something to keep me around. I smirked 'ahh it can be such a burden to be needed for your awesomeness' I though covering up my laughter with a cough. "Well I'll be off then John deary," I said going towards the door. Well trying to at least seeing as John clung to my foot like a 5 year old making me drag him.

"But you just got here!" He whined, "Who's so important that you have to leave me and go talk to right noww!" He said crocodile tears coming out of his eyes as he looked up at me sniffling. That made me stop; closing my eyes as images of the past 2 nights flashed through my mind an unconsciously serious look cast over my face, my eyes closing in thought.

"Train Heartnet," I said with a monotone voice thinking of my heavy questions. But I didn't realize until it was too late what I had said. Because with the "big-brother-who-acts-like-a-dad" package also came the, "overprotective-brother-and-dad-mixed-together" package a double edged sword I'm afraid. "WHAT!" John exclaimed panic in his eyes as he ran to shield the door before I got to it.

"Y..your g..g..going to see a G..GUY!" He stammered I was trying not to laugh so hard it was making my head hurt. I had tons of guy friends; I actually found them much easier to get along with then girls. But every one of those friends had to go through what he called the "John Test". I still didn't understand why someone who just wanted to be my friend that was a guy was such a big deal but that was John for ya! "

Yes John I'm going to go see him now ok?" I spoke warily but softly to him like a he was a little kid. He seemed to unconsciously calm down a bit but still barricaded the door. Sighing I puffed out my cheeks as I began trying to push him off the door that he was clinging to for dear life. "Joohhhnnn! Let go!"

"No!" He said like a pouting kid. I was beginning to think he was a kid who had had a freakish accident only to have the _**appearance**_ of a 33 year old man. "Not until I meet him! Wait who was it again?" he asked and I face planted onto the floor at how stupid he was.

"Train Heartnet! Now I promise you'll meet him soon but you can't do that if you don't. Let. Me. Go. Find. Himmm." I yelled shoving with every word.I kept pushing until the door accidently seemed to open resulting in me falling. Then he looked at me with a devilish smile my eyes widened in horror as I knew what he was about to do. Just as I tried to make a run for it he pounced, slamming me into the floor and tickling me mercilessly!

Almost instantly I began to laugh hysterically! I was the most ticklish person on this planet and he had used it against me when needed. While able to catch a bit of my breath though I looked over to the door, to think up a plan, only for my eyes to widen when they saw who was there leaning against the door frame. A cheeky, cat like grin on his face and a twinkle of mischief in his golden eyes. But I was rendered useless and unable to say anything as John began to tickle me again and my laughing start once again.

"Now you're not going anywhere Ms. Kairi Lost until I meet this "Train Heartnet" and he passes the John test!" I tried to stutter out that he was an idiot and the boy he was so bent on meeting was right there behind him; but John must have mistaken it for an excuse because he just began to tickle me on my neck instead. A new tickle spot being tortured my eyes turned to Train again as I silently pleaded for some help! But he just gave a huge grin and shrugged…that jerk. But I was almost grateful for the tickling at the moment so as to blame the blush on my cheeks on it. He looked remarkably good today. He wore a dark purple shirt that had Bad Luck written in black bold letters on the front a black cat sleeping on the B in Bad. Loose, dark grey jeans adorned him only adding to his appeal as his messy spiky hair and gold eyes stood out along with his, as usual unusual, golden bell tied around his neck. Knowing I must be staring and looking like a complete moron continuing to laugh like an idiot I tried harder to tell John.

"J…JOHN!" I finally sputtered out relieved when he stopped and looked at me giving me time to catch my breath, but still giggling here and there from the left over laughter. "What?" he asked. I pointed to the door another giggle escaping my mouth making me unable to speak. He looked over and his surprised look only made the laughter I had finally caught a hold on bubble up once more. As if I needed to! "Wh…who are you?" He said standing up embarrassment and surprise lining his voice. Train grinned happily apparently glad at finally being noticed, and with an outstretched hand, which John took warily, he said.

"Yo! I'm Train Heartnet."


	9. Chapter 7

Ok! I know I know Ive been a horrible author and give you all permission to throw pointy objects at me!! Im having a tough time managing school and just having a boyfriend only for me to break up with him cause he felt more like a friend so now i hve to deal with im and blah blah blah blah BLAH!! Ok done with the excuses again im terribly TERRIBLY sorry for this late and SHORT (yes I know its short and hate it) chapter!!Now that Ive gotten his out I can finally get something done I think and promise to update sooner!! SO in the meantime please enjoy this chapter while chucking pointy objects at me ^_^". OH!!! Before I forget it was brought, very kindly might I add, to my attention that my grammar is HORRIBLE!! *shrugs* not the words used maybe but its how I feel to go along with it. So thank you Grammar Nazi :~ for bringing it to my attention!! With that said I am currently looking for a beta. I have no clue how to get one and or what goes on after you do get one but if anyone wishes to take mercy on my poor stoyry you are MORE then welcome to message me and what not!! Ok leaving now enjoy!!

**Chapter 7 Kairi  
**

I just stared at him with an annoyed look as a cat like grin slipped over his face as he looked at me as I tried to contain the still slipping giggles. "The one miss giggle lot was apparently talking about." I bit my lip stifling the hated giggles and last sending him a light glare. "But if I'm intruding on something I can come back later?" he questioned shrugging his shoulders standing up straight as if to leave.

"NO!" John and I said at the same time turning to glare at each other. "What do you want him to stay for?!" we said pointing an accusing finger at one another, "ME! What do you want him for?" "Stop that!" We said again only infuriating me and apparently him as well. I was about to open my mouth again when I was interrupted by a boom of laughter coming from the door. John and I looked over to see Train rolling on the floor mouth wide with hysterical laughter.

"It's not funny!" I shouted eye twitching in irritation as I watched the idiot continue rolling with laughter.

"I...I can't! It…it's all too much!" he sputtered out mouth wide in laughter.

"Tch, whatever." I said turning away to hide the blush quickly appearing on my face. To say I was embarrassed was an extreme understatement as I walked to the kitchen. Muttering curses under my breath and searching for another snack to calm me down I grabbed a Twix (my favorite and DA BEST candy bar ever known to man) as I walked out of the kitchen. Glancing at John as my mind flitted to dark ideas on how I was going to kill him…so far I had about 93 ways. I stopped short as I came into the room leaning against the wall watching in amusement as John was slowly circling the now not laughing Train as if predatorily. I chuckled in dry amusement causing Train to looked up at the sound giving me a questioning look inquiring on what John was doing. I shrugged smiling deviously as John began growling making Train look back to the now very close dean.

"Umm…" Train said warily "is there a problem?" Seemingly oblivious to Trains discomfort John continued to stare at him as I struggled to hide the smile from my face; John backing away slightly to continue his evaluation on Train. Casting a "help me" look the smile finally broke onto my face as I shrugged. Copying what he did to me earlier. Awe vengeance is oh so bitter sweet.

"Hmm…" John sighed scratching his chin snapping me out of my reprieve.

"What's hmm?" I asked with a raised brow. As if he had forgotten I was there he snapped his head to me jerking in surprise.

"Oh…well…" he glanced at me then back at Train who was staring at us curiously, before turning back to me. "Come on," he said pulling me into the bedroom taking one final glare at the swirly eyed Train still dazed from what had just happened.

"What's up? You've never done this before is something wrong? I asked now a little worried. \

"NO nothing's wrong!" He said now pacing the room.

"Then what's…"

"That's just it! NOTHINGS wrong! I can't find anything wrong with him…from what I can tell it's like he's perfect!" He said exasperated his hands shooting up into the air. I merely rolled my eyes. Train Heartnet had many flaws I was sure. 'Like sleeping in class…oh wait I do that, ok not that one but I'm sure there are others!' I argued with myself, but couldn't continue as John began to rant. "I mean he's incredibly smart! That's why I let him come to the school in the middle of the bloody semester! Probably on your level of intelligence Kairi," he said offhandedly as I rolled my eyes again at the overrating of my intelligence. "And I won't even start with looks…though your still better looking than him," he said stopping his pacing to glance in my direction before nodding his head and starting again. I blushed slightly muttering a thank you un-able to keep my manners from appearing, but still disagreeing. I had flaws just like everyone else things, the more I thought about it, Train seemed not to possess. Which made me start with a jolt as my thoughts drifted to just the previous night, I could almost hear the clang of their weapons ringing in my ears. Were Train and that girl…were they even human? But before I was able to fully consider this proposition I was yanked off the bed startling a hated squeak from me. "What do you think?" John asked seeming in a frenzy.

"Err…" I said pulling a face and tilting my head at his frazzled appearance. He was really getting worked up about this wasn't he?

"What do you think of him?" He said peering into my face as if to make sure I wasn't going to lie. I felt my brows automatically furrow in confusion. What did I think of him? I mean he had technically saved my life…I think. Or did I save his? HA, yeah right next theory! Though yet again, I was un-able to continue my train of thought, no pun intended, as John suddenly gasped in horror.

"Whaaat," I asked annoyed now at all the silent thinking he was doing.

"Y…You like him don't you!" He stammered as if he couldn't believe what he was saying himself.

Giving him a questioning look my head still tilted to the side I asked"of course I do, I wouldn't talk to him if I didn't!" John stammered trying to get comprehensible words out. I just sat there staring at him a blank expression on my face as I watched him panic. It wasn't until he started hyperventilating and muttering "like him" over and over again till I realized what he thought I had meant.

"Gah! Oh gosh John that's not what meant c'mon please calm down," I begged now fully exasperated with him. I didn't know if I was getting through to him though as he just sat there against the wall muttering under his breath. I was just getting irritated now."John suck it up will ya? Even if I did like him would it matter that much anyway it's not like I've never liked anyone before!" But he seemed to just be thinking now. About what though I was passed the level of caring. Storming out of the room I was just aggravated with the whole situation in general.

Walking back into the living room to see Train, head cocked to the side, staring at the book shelf; seemed to automatically relax me. The sight of his quizzical, golden gaze looking as if he'd never seen a book before just seemed to make my stress melt. Though it left some confusion considering how just the sight of him could make me relaxed, but I wasn't about to bring anymore unneeded thoughts up for the moment. It was a couple of minutes until he seemed to realize I was there, and turned his stare on me with kind, worried, and curious look.

"Is everything ok?" he asked.

"It's all good," I shrugged "C'mon." He just stared at me with curious eyes as I began walking to the door grabbing my keys, phone, and IPod before opening it and looking back for Train. "You comin?" he shook his head and nodded before continuing after me.

"Yeah comin, BYE errr JOHN!" He shouted as he finally exited the apartment allowing me to lock it before walking down the stairs. Trains light feet patting gently behind my own heavy steps.

* * *

"SO where are we going?" he asked turning to walk backwards so as to see my face only to see me give an incredulous look.

"Uhh..you came to get me, I thought you knew where you wanted to go?" He just glanced at the sky seeming to be in thought. I just rolled my eyes and searched my buzzing mind for a place. "You hungry," I decided to ask having a place in mind. He beamed at me making my heart skip a beat.

"Always!" he replied as I sweat dropped unable to keep a light chuckle from my mouth I motioned for him to follow me.

"Come on then think I know a good spot to grab a bite…and talk." I gave him a steely glance as he shyed away from the look as if hoping I'd forgotten all about the recently occurring events in my life. We continued to walk in quiet contemplation for a few minutes before I sighed deciding to break the tense silence. "So why'd you come and get me anyway? Actually how'd you know where I was?" I inquired.

"Oh, I just had a feeling that you would come find me eventually, call it instinct. So I stopped by your place to see if you were there. Amber answered the door instead and said you were probably at your dads seeing as it was Saturday. So batta bing batta boom I found ya." He ended with a grin. I groaned. Knowing Amber she would have already told Alice and Stephanie. This meant that I would later be bombarded with questions. Hearing my groan Train looked over worriedly. "You alright?" he asked.

"Fine," I sighed "let's get going" I said now walking in my normal pace (which id been told was ridiculously fast for a walk) instead of the regular seeming slow motion pace. "Hey wait up!" he shouted as he tried to catch back up to me. I smiled as he tripped slightly slowing down my pace a bit and sending him a beaming smile.

"Come on slow poke let's get there before sunset." I joked seeing him pause for a second staring at me before I cocked my head to the side and raised a questioning brow. He shook his head as if dazed and continued to jog back up to me. That little trip had put me back in high spirits. It had reminded me that Train Heartnet was indeed not perfect…and that fact made me feel just a bit better about my spiraling life, and imperfect self.


	10. Chapter 8

Guess whose back laides and gents! :D *gets stabbed multiple times* I had to take a break to sort a lot of stuff out in life, but no excuses! All you need to know is 1. IM BACK (hehe lloveee saying that). 2. I have a wonderful Beta now named so give an applause. 3. I am so freaken grateful for all of you who faved this story and what not. Seriously even if I don't get many reviews knowing I got a fave/ alert is enough to bring tears. Though reviews would be great *wink wink knudge knudge* still Im enternally grateful! So without further ado here is chapter 8 *bows*.

**Chapter 8****  
Train**

I could only imagine my expression. Open mouth, wide eyes, and blatantly gawking at the spiky haired male in front of me shoveling down food like he would die. It wasn't to hard to picture considering everyone else was staring too.

After going to a quaint little spot I liked to eat at I led Train to a seat outside and away from the majority of people inside. It was a small place with delicious food; perfect place for a eat and chat kinda thing. But nothing could've prepared me for when Train ordered half the menu as if it were nothing, and continued to gobble it down once it touched the table…again as if it were nothing. I closed my mouth coming a bit out of my daze when Train picked up his empty milk bottle and looked around-still chewing- for the waiter. Not wanting to bother the poor man any more- seeing as he had scurried away as fast as possible after giving us our food- I pushed my glass over frowning at his attempt of a mouth full thank you.

"Train slow down or you'll choke!" I half yelled sighing in relief when he finally seemed to swallow and proceeded to slow down on the food eating. I took a cautious bite of my burger almost afraid of it after the spectacle I had just witnessed. Gulping down the bite I looked back up at Train. "Are you always this hungry?" I asked glaring. But he just shrugged scratching the back of his head with a nervous laugh.

"Well its been a while since I had a good meal! Sven says its to expensive and never lets me eat my fill." He muttered glaring at his napkin, a mocking laugh escaping my lips. "Ha! Gee I wonder why," I glared as he again laughed nervously. But my mind was back on track now. I had questions that needed answering.

"Train," I began with an expressionless tone that, from Trains now uncharastically serious face, I knew had gotten my point across. My mind was whirling with all the events and questions I wanted…no needed answered. Yet my body went rigid when the hollow yellow eyes of the creature popped in my mind telling me where to begin. "W…what was that…thing that attacked us that night?" I cringed at the stuttering wanting to sound completely sure and steady. But I knew it couldn't be helped with a situation like this, one completely un-ordinary. Still Trains eyes never left me. As if searching my face as if I was the one who held all the answers. Finally he sat back mouth forming a thin line as if in a grimace looking down at the table.

"Before you know anything, you have to understand something," he looked back up at me mouth still a thin line. "There are things in this world that you've gone your whole life thinking impossible. There are creatures, beings, powers beyond _both_ our comprehension that we may never understand. Though once you enter this world you can never be normal. You will be thrust into this life that I wouldn't wish on…anyone." His voice trailed into a sad whisper letting me know how deeply he felt about this as he closed his eyes, but in an instant they were open and staring at me once again. Determination blazing in them, "If you do not want to leave the life you live in now then don't ask me anything. Just get up and leave and you wont ever see me again. Its not cowardly of you Kairi it would be smart." He finished eyes pleading as my face fell into a frown. What he had said were things I had already known and prepared myself for. Besides my life was nothing but a map without an X. Endlessly searching for the treasure. But what had me frown was how my heart had skipped a beat when he had said that I would never see him again. So jaw set I looked back at him with my own gaze desperately begging for him to understand…there was no turning back. To my relief he gave a resigned sigh as if realizing how truly stubborn I was. "Well were going to have to go some place quieter. You can stay out late right?" He asked standing up, not before shoveling down the rest of the food and milk, and began walking away whistling to himself.

"H…hey wait up!" I waited for him to stop before rushing to go pay the check. Seven minutes later anime tears streamed down my face as I looked at my now empty wallet, the money I had even stolen from John gone. I glared up at Train crying more when I realised he was was a good 3 inches taller then me. I hated people calling me short when I was a perfectly average 5'5. Yet he just grinned at me whistling away with feigned innocence.

"So where we going?" he asked looking back to me as I almost face planted.

"Stop walking off like you know where your going!" I yelled attempting to get angry at him and failing miserably. He just laughed at my face and continued to walk off with his hands in his pockets.

* * *

I had been leading Train for a good 10 minutes and I could tell he was starting to get antsy. Asking where we were every 6 seconds like a kid didn't help either. I couldn't repress the sigh of relief when I finally saw we were close. The sound of waves reached our ears shutting up Train instantly, however both of us stopping to look out over the sun set ocean. Nothing was said as we both just appreciated the beauty lay open for us. Nothing needed to be said. But it was getting late and soon it would be harder for us to get where we needed when it got dark. "C'mon," I sighed continuing to the place I knew we needed to go. Soon we were on the Peer out of the corner of my eye I could see Train looking around with wonder bright in his gold eyes. Out of no where I took a side step where some secret stairs were. It wasn't that they were secret it was just that they were so tucked away no one ever found them. I myself had only found them after tripping on air and falling down them. Needless to say the painful discovery had been worth it. And by the wide eyed, awed expression on Trains face I knew he appreciated it just as much. The ocean lay below us, waves rocking steadily under the twilight sky. I sat down letting my feet hang over the edge looking up expectantly at Train. He sat down next to me and we both let a comfortable silence ensue. Though just as it felt things would start turning awkward Train spoke making me jump unexpectedly. "You have a lot of spots like this don't you?" he asked glancing at me. I merely chuckled shaking my bangs out of my eyes.

"Not really, The Tree and this spot are it." I shrugged. But I let my face fall slightly when I realized that this moment would have to end. Never taking my eyes off of the waves I spoke. "I need to know Train, I know I can never be fully prepared for what I'm getting into. But I have to know, Ive always known their was more…hoped their was more, but I never sought it out. I knew that if I was meant to know I would. And by the turn of events I would say that destiny has finally given me hope that there is an X on my map." I said in a monotone voice the last part referring to my earlier analogy. Feeling his eyes on me once more I turned to look at his steady gaze searching my face warily for answers.

"You believe in destiny?" he asked almost skeptically. I merely smiled though.

"Not really, I just don't believe in coincidence." He nodded his head in agreement understanding. There was another pause in which we both tried to get an understanding of the other, each searching the other for un-answered questions that only the other could tell.

"They're called Hollows." He glanced over at me to make sure he had my attention. "They were once souls whom were unable to pass on and were sooner or later corrupted with darkness. They became nothing more then a shell, lacking both body and soul, due to their total lack of emotional capacity. However they aren't supposed to exist in this realm."

"What do you mean realm?" I interrupted. But he didn't seem to mind.

"There are three realms in which the universe is separated into. The realm of light where the souls of those good enough go once they pass on, the realm of darkness where souls evil and corrupted preside, and the human realm the realm of twilight. Both good and bad acting on a playing field. Hollows are created in the realm of darkness and they exist in it for all eternity. Beings created of shadows and dark matter. However lately Hollows have been appearing in this realm…and I don't know why." He frowned down at his hands thinking over something that I wish I knew. We sat there in silence just staring out at the darkened sea. I was thinking over the information about the realms. It wasn't to hard to believe and in essence it made perfect sense. Humans from the beginning had thought of the concept of heaven and hell. We had just come to call them by this instead of light and darkness. However I still had many more questions that I wanted answers to.

"What was with the eye glowing thing?" Train glanced at me with a look that asked me if I was crazy. 'Yeah I'm the crazy one.' I couldn't help think. "You know when you were fighting that girl? Why were your eyes glowing?" Comprehension seemed to come to him as I explained. However he couldn't seem to find the words to explain it considering his "fish out of water" look.

"Ah, well you see. Its honestly kinda impossible to explain. Besides your going to learn how to control it anyway." he finished shrugging. I nodded about to move on when what he'd said registered with me.

"Wait, what!" He grinned and I knew this couldn't be good if the mischievous look in his eyes meant anything.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you go unprotected now didja?" In the span of 10 seconds his face turned serious. I swear he was bipolar with his ever changing moods. "Besides Alexa will have told the organization about you. They will come after you now that they know you're a threat." He seemed to say this slowly, as if to make sure I understood the gravity of it all.

"How are you gonna teach me?" It might've just been my impression of him. But he didn't seem like the teaching type. Though I wasn't sure if I wanted to know by the sideways grin ever present on his face again.

"Oh don't you worry about that. You just let me take care of _that_." And he stood taking one last glance at the ocean before treading back up the stairs. With an indignant shout for him to wait up I scurried to catch back up with him. Crying out in shock when he snuck up behind me and shouted boo. Walking ahead of the hysterical boy I knew I still had questions, I knew that I still had to figure things out for myself, and I knew that things would never be the same.


End file.
